I need you too much
by Babybee61
Summary: When Bella returns from Ireland. She must decide how to treat her Ex boyfriend, Edward Masen, and best friend, James Fabello. Will she choose Lust over friendship, or return to her true Love? Sequel to It's Just him. Rated M for later Chapters...
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, here will be far enough Clayton." I smiled as I sat in the back of the cab. My street had not changed since I had seen it. 3 months ago. I had been with my Irish Grandparents for the summer. My friends and family had made an effort to come and see me. For the first two months and the last month it was just Patrick, Veronica and me in Ireland. My best friend, James, who I had not seen for three years had come back into my life just before I left for Ireland. He was taller than me, even though I had grown myself to a respectable 5'6", he was six foot. He also had beautiful brown hair and dimples when he smiled, much like my older brother, Emmett. Emmett was 17 years old and entering his senior year in High School. He was very over protective of little old me and he made it his personal mission, along with my other brother and father to eliminate any type of boy that they thought was unsuitable to be with me. Including a wary postman and a drunken Irish man last summer. My other Brother Jasper was my favourite brother out of the two I had, because he treated me like an adult and he respected my decisions and when he nearly died in February , it was like a piece of me would die with him.

Then there was the Masens. Jasper was together with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie. I had had little interaction with Elizabeth and Winnie Masen, the parents. But there children, except one, were my best friends. Alice was adorable and she was a Sophomore like me. She was pixie like graceful. She had Olive green eyes and dark brown hair and she and her brother resembled their mother strongly where as Their other sister, Rosalie resembled Their father. Rosalie had just turned 16, in the summer I was away, which made her a Junior like her brother. She had gotten a red BMW convertible. She loved it from what I had heard. They also got on with James. It was just perfect. Except for one thing that had been playing on my mind for since the evening that I had left LA, 3 months ago. Edward. Edward Masen had Gorgeous shimmering green eyes ,exceptional bronze hair. And an Adonis. He was beautiful, and he was mine. For a short time, but after I was kidnapped and then returned to my family, at the demise of my captors, Mike , my ex boyfriend, and Jess, my best friend. Edward cruelly dumped me. I had not forgiven him the day I had left but I had had three months to think about it, get over it but not fall out of love with him. I decided to make amends with him, today.

The car pulled up outside James' house and I stepped out. Clutching the Harrods bag with my right hand. I pulled out my cell phone, that Edward had bought for me, and dialled his number.

"Hello?" a depressed voice answered. I smirked.

"Well someone's in a good mood,"

"Bella! Hey how are you? You finally back home then?" he sounded enthusiastic to say the least.

"Yeah I am. Guess where I am?"

"Does it matter that I have already looked out of the window?" I could hear him bounding down the stairs.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

"Okay Bella, I will see you in a second," he laughed. I hung up the phone and waited for 5 seconds when the gleeful voice of my best friend, scooped my up into his arms and twirled me around. "Bella!" I laughed.

"Put me down you crazy child,"

"No, I haven't seen you in a month, you have not changed." I giggled.

"Yeah well if my damn flight hadn't been delayed for two weeks then I could have been here a lot sooner," I grumbled.

"I can't believe that I missed your sweet sixteen Bells. It was yesterday" he moaned, setting me on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. This time yesterday I was on a plane. And if Alice has her way I will have a sixteenth birthday party," I sighed. Suddenly he straightened up.

"Do your parents know that you are here?" He frowned.

"They know I'm in the country," I smiled.

"I'll help you get home." he looked at my luggage. "Whoa Bella did you bring back the whole of England with you?"

"Just half of it, I was only over there for a week," I smirked. He sighed in a manly way. "So how did Baseball tryouts go? They were yesterday right?"

"We don't know, we all tried out and we will find out by the end of tomorrow,"

"By 'we all tried out' who exactly is that?"

"Well, your brothers, Jacob and Ben and Edward. Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He now looked like a pack mule, covered in other people's luggage. I resisted laughing.

"Just wondering. When are cheerleading tryouts?"

"Bella Cullen trying out for cheerleading? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Hey, you're only young once." I glanced at the Masen house. "Listen I'll meet you there. There is something that I have to do first." he frowned. "What go, I'll see you there. Promise." He laughed then made his way over to my house. When he was a safe distance from me, I turned around ,still clutching my Harrods bag and walked over to the Masen house.

I rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to respond.

"Bella?" Edward said, he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Hey Edward. I just wanted to say that I am sorry about the way things ended between us. I really want us to be friends. That's possible right?" I asked hopefully. His expression fell slightly but he still had a smile on his face.

"Sure Bella._ I _am sorry about how I handled things. I was being a complete dick about things. Yeah, friends, that sounds fun," he laughed.

"Edward as a type of truce, I got you something," I thrust the bag in his direction. He was so shocked. Good, that should mess with his mind. Wait, I wasn't doing this. I was a mature young lady.

"You didn't need to get me anything," he took the bag. He opened it and smiled. "Shirts?" I laughed.

"Well they didn't have any scarves in," I joked. "Alice said you needed some so I bought you three. Blue, white and red. She told me your size. Let me know if there is any problem with them , so then I can alter them. Bye Edward. I guess I'll see you in a couple of days at school." I turned away to go home when he called after me.

"Bella!" I turned around slowly, " Thank you, for the shirts. I'll see you in a couple of days," I smiled and continued to walk down the street.

It was a short walk but no sooner had I got to my front door I was nearly flattened to death my eldest brother.

"Me Irish wall flower. Top of the morning to you lassie," he said in his interpretation of an Irish accent. "Your eyes, they sing to me like the Irish countryside," he proclaimed as he knocked the wind out of me and twirled me around.

"Okay there are three things wrong with that sentence. One, get a better Irish accent, two I can't breathe! And third, did I mention the lack of breathing?" he laughed and put me down. I regained my balance. There was Jazz who looked a lot better than when I had last seen him. I gave him a hug.

"Hey Bella, I have to ask. Since when do you wear high heels?" he laughed.

"Since I decided too. I really missed you Jazz," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Now wait just one minute. Where was the 'I really missed you Emmett'? I am offended Bells, I really am."

"I apologize Emmett, it was implied." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's better. Emmett needs to feel the love now and again." he frowned laughing. Then I saw them.

"Alice, Rose!" I screamed and ran over to them, giving them both a huge hug at the same time. We all screamed in delight. Rose had grown again, an was the same height as me in high heels, but Alice looked smaller.

"You know Bella, you shouldn't have made Jay carry all of your bags. He looked like he had broken his back," Rose laughed.

"What? He offered. Where is my knight in shining armour anyway?" I looked around the room.

"Kitchen" Four different voices said, one included a very poor Irish accent. I sighed as I walked towards the kitchen. There was my mother leaning on the table top, my father standing in front of me, with his back turned, and James sitting on a chair so that he was facing away from me also. I launched myself on dad, flinging my arms around the back of his neck.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" I squealed as he adjusted himself so that he wasn't choking.

"Bella, my baby girl." he put me down. "Well she doesn't look so little anymore. How can you walk in those heels my girl? It's lucky that it's just your brothers here. Or I would be starting a clean up of all the males in the house." he joked. I didn't see what the problem was. I was wearing a white summer dress that came down to my calves ,a red cardigan and red heels.

"James is here dad?" I said as I walked over to my mother and hugged her.

"James is as good as a brother to you." he laughed and patted him on the back. James laughed too. He looked worn out.

"Jay I'm sorry I let you carry all those bags." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you warned me you had half of England in them." I sighed. Thinking of a memory that would make the whole 'brotherly' thing a little awkward.

"So darling what do you want to do?" Mum asked, she threw a glance at the clock over my head. That reminded me of how jet lagged I was.

"Actually I just want to go to sleep." I yawned. Mum smiled.

"Of course , that will be fine. You head up dear." she kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I turned to Jay.

"So I guess I'm riding with you to school, what time shall I walk to yours?"

"Actually I think that I will be getting a ride with you." he smiled.

"I don't have a car." My dad laughed, "do I?"

"Why don't you come with me Bella?" Dad gave me his hand and led me to the garage. There, with a red bow that clashed with the paintjob was a shiny Ferrari. A Ferrari 456M GT. A Red Ferrari 456M GT.

"It's beautiful. Why did you get this for me?" I asked stroking the bonnet.

"We all got one for our 16th birthday lassie. It's a Cullen tradition ,time you get used to it bonnie wee girl," Emmett announced in an unrecognisable accent.

"Dude, you're more Scottish than Irish at the moment," I laughed, looking at my car. Which I could now finally legally drive. Oh to be on the right side of the law for once. "Thanks guys. But I feel really tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay." I yawned.

"Ok Bella. We'll check in tomorrow afternoon after school." Rose smiled. I waved goodbye to them. I was halfway up my staircase when I heard a voice.

"Bella?"

I turned around. It was James.

"Yes James, how can I be of service to you?"

"Listen that night, in Ireland. The night we won the competition. I wanted to apologize."

"James, don't worry about it. I think we were both had a little too much wine to drink. Just forget about it," I smiled a him.

"I feel so guilty though."

"Don't it was fun. You still my best guy bud. You know that right?" I sat down on the stairs. He sat next to me.

"Yeah I know. I'll see you tomorrow," I kissed him on the forehead, like I had with Rose before.

I nodded to myself and I walked up the stairs and into my room. It felt cold. I turned on the light. Nothing had changed here either. I changed into some pyjamas and lay on my bed. There on my right bedside table was a photograph of Edward and myself on the beach. During the blissful month when nothing had happened. Before I got kidnapped. Before everything had changed. And with that memory. I fell asleep, thinking about how different things had become , and how I could do nothing to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok people, there has been a lot of concern that this is a James and Bella story. Well part of that is true, but there will still be Edward and Bella scenes as well, so don't you worry, because they are coming along sooner than you think. Also, if you want to check out my other story, what if he never came back? Then feel free. I am not going to complain. _

_Please remember to comment!!!_

_OOOOOOOOO_

"_Bella, you are going to get sunburn if you don't put on any sun-block," Edward said sternly. We were sitting on a sandy beach. I was laying on my back and he had just leant over my body, blocking the sun._

"_I won't, not if you keep leaning over me like that," I giggled trying to push him off. He laughed. _

"_Well lets see who wins this fight. Shall we?" he mocked. I sat up slowly . He smiled smugly. The second he used to turn around, I had gotten up and run two steps to the right. When he turned around, he saw me standing up. He looked confused and had a laugh on his face. _

"_Yes Edward dear let us see who wins," I bowed quickly. _

"_Bella, I am just trying to look after you," _

"_Well you'll have to catch me first," I ran towards the ocean. _

"_Right Bella, you wanna play ball. Let's play," I heard him yell. I giggled as I jumped over a little kids sandcastle. I reached the water, I turned around, there was no sign of him. Ha! I sat down so that my head was submerged underwater. When I rose up above it, I looked out to the horizon. It was a beautiful sunny day. I sighed. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around quickly. It was Edward. I smiled. He tutted at me, in a joke like way. _

"_Now ,now Bella. You have been very naughty. You have to be punished," He shook his head. I suppressed laughter. _

"_Well what is my punishment then?" I smiled, smugly. _

"_Oh I think you know," his face got closer to mine_

"_You do ,do you?" I leant in a little more _

"_Oh yes." our noses were now touching each other. _

"_Well I have been very bad," and our lips met. It was like ice and fire, love and hate, hot and cold, wet and dry as my fingers wrapped into his bronze hair. It was too good to be true. _

OOOOOOOOOO

My eyes snapped open. It had been a dream. Well, it had happened, but many months ago. It was just a dream, recognising what I had been wishing to happen in my subconscious. I looked around. It was bright. Too bright. I looked at the clock, 09:50. I sighed in discomfort, well I wasn't going in today, but it felt strange to be back. I looked at the photo again, with Edward and I in the water, kissing. Taken by a kind Rosalie who had been there also. I sat up. My suitcases sat in the corner. All six of them, my luggage had grown in three months. I started at 10am. In most of them, there were clothes, souvenirs and shoes. But in one of them, it was packed with photos and dvds, dvds that I had created. When I was at Murphy's. How I missed Ireland. Something I never thought possible before I went there. My Grandparents who I had grown much closer to over the weeks I had spent there. I put them in a pile in the corner, where nobody would ever see them. I threw a blanket over them. Pleased with my work I sat on my bed. 14:45 . Uhh. I flopped onto the bed. I tossed onto the other made no difference. It wasn't going to change anything. I sighed and stood up. I went to the French patio doors and opened them. The hot sun beat down upon my pale skin. I placed my hands on the cold marble. If I looked to the right, I could see James' house and Alice's balcony. Could they see over to me? My thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on one of the patio doors. I looked around it was my mother. I smiled wearily as she came out, bradishing two glasses of lemonade.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I shrugged.

"I don't think they are worth that much," I sat down on a patio chair, mum sat down opposite me.

"What's up baby girl?" she stroked my cheek, thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Nothing, I just came out here for some time to think," I touched the top of my glass. She chuckled. She took a sip out of her glass, then placed it on the table. She took a deep breath.

"Bella, did I ever tell you when your father and myself split up?" she looked down at her wedding ring. I shook my head , I had never heard this story before and she knew it. "Well you know your grandfather, Charlie. You know he was in the army. He got transferred a lot when I was younger. But when I hit my teenage years, we had settled down in a small Washington state, called Forks. That was when I met your father. I was fourteen, he was sixteen. I was a feashman and he was a sophomore. I had seen him one time and the next thing I knew, I had this huge crush on him. Hoping to see him where I went. It was at the end of my freshman year that we got together. Much to dad's distain. Scared him half to death that first time he saw him." I laughed. The thought of Grandpa Charlie, putting down my dad a peg or two, when he was only sixteen.

"What did Dad do?"

"He was sixteen, and unusually respectful. Anyway, we went out until the summer after Sophomore year, the year I turned sixteen, he was seventeen. That's when Dad got word that he was going to be transferred again. This time to Alaska. It broke my heart. We only had two days notice. When I told your father. We had our hugest argument ever. He was afraid that I would meet somebody else. He broke up with me the night that we left. I cried and cried for weeks. He didn't call, he didn't write. He didn't want to. We were up there until the spring break senior year. Then dad was transferred back to Forks. I dreaded going back. Because he would be there. But then I realised that he would be at college."

"But Mum, you got back with him. Or else we wouldn't be here would we?" I took a sip of my lemonade.

"Yes but you don't know how.I was in the shop, picking out some fruit for Mum and Dad. And there he was. Behind the counter, with my back to me. I stayed very quiet. But when he turned around, he dropped the apple in his hand." she laughed at the memory. "that night, there was a tapping at my window, and it was him. We got back together that night, and apart from the rest of that semester, we were never separated. I had Emmett when I was 19, Jasper when I was 20 and you when I was 22. I was a yummy mummy," she chuckled.

"But mum, don't you ever think that you and Dad were not meant to be together? I mean you were so young," she frowned.

"I love your father deeply, I always have and I always will. You three were our blessings and we count them everyday.

"Mum, why did you tell me this story?"

"Because I see in you, what I went through all those years ago," she stroked my cheek yet again, with undeserved affection.

"How Mum, our situations are completely different?" I shrugged her off.

"Are they? People we thought that we loved, let us down when we needed them the most we ever had. Are we really so different?" she smiled to herself.

"Mum, Me and Edward aren't you and dad,"

"I never said you were,"

"We are not going to have a happy ending, like you and dad did," I warned.

"Won't you?" I frowned, " If you think so bluebell, then who am I to argue?" she stood up. She looked like she was about to leave when she spoke.

"I didn't put mine away either," she paused. "The stuff I got from Carlisle, I left it out. I was angry and tried to forget about him, but I didn't want to forget about him. You know?" I laughed, trying to make a joke out of it. But she was right. I sighed.

"What's for dinner Mum?" I changed the subject quickly.

OOOOOOOOO

"Honestly Alice, stop stressing about it. You are going to sit next to your boyfriend at lunch. Don't go feeling sorry for me." It was the following afternoon, just before lunch at school. Alice frowned.

"Bella, if anything, Edward should be moving, not you," she muttered.

"If my brothers can forgive him, then so can I. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose so."

"And do you really think that I want to spend my lunch time with my brothers and their girlfriends?" I laughed and nudged her in the ribs. She laughed. We entered the cafeteria. The table was empty. With just Rosalie sitting there. She waved me over there, I queued up for my food, and five mintues later, she was still there. It was still deserted and Alice and I walked over there. Followed by Angela who sat down next to me.

"Where are the guys?" Alice asked.

"God knows. Maybe it's about baseball tryouts? They all went didn't they. Jake, Ben, James, my brothers, your brother." I started attacking my salad.

"Hmm, maybe but it looks like we are about to find out," Anglea pointed over my shoulder. My brothers, James, Jake, Ben and Rose's brother walked through the door. I turned around and James caught my eye. He smiled and practically ran over here.

"So Jay, how did it go?" I asked. He laughed.

"You're looking at Liberty Prep's newest Baseball co-captain!" he whispered. I jumped out of my seat and threw my arms around his neck.

"That is fantastic news! I can't belive it. Best friends with the captain of the Baseball team, and you the best friend of" I whispered the next three words.

"Really, Bella ,that is great news. When's the first?"

"Baseball game, the first game of the season!" I finished his sentence with my answer. I squealed with delight. "Who else made the team?"

"All of us, we all made it!" he laughed , "Emmett's the other captain." he pointed to my brother as he walked over to us, wearing his sport jacket already, with the huge letter 'L' emblazoned on the back of it.

"Figures."

"We should probabley go and sit down, over there," Angela said as she had noticed who else had walked in the door. Edward, smirking to himself, holding a baseball. I sighed, I got up slowly and walked across the cafeteria to a booth. I sat on the inside, James followed and sat next to me and Jake next to him. Angela and Ben sat opposite us. I didn't really pay attention to what happened that lunch, I stole glances ever now and again to Emmett's table. He was laughing and had his arm around Rose. I laughed bitterly. The bell went and I headed off to English.

"So will you give me a ride home later after baseball practise?" James asked as we entered the English building.

"Of course Jay, I will be staying late anyway. All us girls will," I smiled. Then something caught my eye suddenly. I stopped, "Jay you go on, I'll see you there, save me a seat," he looked at me funnily but waved me goodbye. I took a deep breath and I walked over to the door. It was open. Like it was that day. I pushed it open, it had remained relatively unchanged. There it was. I closed my eyes and remembered the memory…_ "I am not going to loose you again…" _I looked around at where Mike had held me captor for an afternoon. I chuckled silently then stepped out of the supply closet. When I closed the door, in the corridor, there on the floor, was a blonde girl with long blonde hair covering her face, which lay on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was sobbing. There was nobody else in the corridor. I walked over and lightly touched her shoulder. She stopped crying abruptly and lifted her head. Her eyes were a beautiful blue but her eyes were all red and puffy.

"I'm sorry, I thought that nobody was in here," she looked at the abandoned corridor. She was new, at least I had never seen her, she looked to developed to be a freshman but she could be a junior.

"It's ok. I went somewhere for a while, I just thought that you needed a friend, you were crying a lot. I'm sorry, it's none of business. I just thought that you were upset." I wiped away a few of her tears.

"It's okay, it's fine. I'm just not used to it yet," she sniffled on her sleeve.

"What happened? You looked pretty beat up about it," I smiled, as she stood up fully. Showing she was at least 6'8".

"It's just my dad, he makes us come to school. Even after what happened over the summer. He's a moron." she laughed. "My sisters and I. Kate and Irina."

"What happened?" I stroked her hair slowly out of her face. She gestured to go to the ladies room, I followed her into it. She looked into the mirror.

"My mum died. In a car crash. She was out getting some groceries. She was run down by a drunk driver." she laughed bitterly. " Her and my baby brother, Vasili. She never liked the way that I dressed. I grew up, growing to respect myself." she got out her brush.

"I'm sorry," I said, not really knowing what to say in situations like this. But she grew up like did.

"It's okay. I just don't like it when people slag off me. Or when a certain member of my family, takes up a girlfriend." she brushed her hair more vigorously now.

"Your dad?"

"Hell yeah, but it's not all bad. My boyfriends been excellent through it." she sighed as she said that sentence. I smiled, as I recollected how Edward had been my saviour when things had gotten tough. "I should probably call him. He likes to know." she whipped out her phone and began texting frantically. I envied this girl. She had a loving boyfriend that cared about her unconditionally. I empathized with her because she had lost two loved ones. Like I nearly had. I looked at my watch. I had missed the whole of 5th lesson. On my first day back. I was so screwed.

"listen are you ok? I'm sorry I off loaded all of this shit onto you but I couldn't take it anymore." I just nodded.

"It's Ok sweetie. You ever need to talk then come look me up" I smiled. "But hey, I didn't catch your name, what is it again?"

"Oh it's…" she started but we were interrupted by a males voice that suddenly burst through the ladies room door.

"Tanya? Sweetie I got your text, are you Ok? Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked as he went to comfort his girlfriend. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. This tired, upset, frightened girl was the 'Hussy' that had stolen my boyfriend. I refused to believe it.

"Wait, oh my gosh. You're Bella? Bella ,Bella?"

"Actually my name's Bella Marie but you know if it makes you feel better." I frowned. I stared at the floor. I was not going to cry.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked. He had his hands around her waist, like he used to have with me. It wasn't Tanya's fault and I wasn't going to make it hers. Just his. I opened my eyes.

"Yes Edward, I am perfectly fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I guess I will see you later Tanya," I said as I brushed past Edward. I left them behind until I found James. He looked concerned as I threw my arms around his neck and burst into tears…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Thanks for all your great reviews. Don't worry; there will be Edward and Bella in this story. It's coming sooner than you think. Keep reviewing and by the way James is__** not**__ going to turn out to be the bad guy._

OOOOOOOOO

I was sitting in my car. I was waiting for James to come in from Baseball practise. I stared at the dashboard. I had met Tanya Denali today. The girl I had grown to hate for the last 4 months, she had been broken and upset. I used to think that I loved Edward. More than anything in the entire world. But when I saw the two of them together. I realised that that was a simpler time, a time without relative complications and I realised that neither of us had ever really understood what love was at that time. I was not the one for him but Tanya maybe. I smiled bitterly, drumming the steering wheel impatiently. I turned on the radio to pass the time. The first station I was on was playing had _our_ song and changed it quickly. It went onto a heavy metal song that made my ears hurt when it was on the full volume. I sighed. I closed my eyes and listened to it. By the time I opened them, baseball practise was over and they were coming out, my brothers weren't out yet thankfully. I couldn't be bothered to just wait for him so I was going to drive around but then I saw them. Edward and Tanya embracing. It took my breath away. I braked suddenly. There was a knock at my window, I rolled it down electronically. It was Caius, a junior.

"Hey Bella, you know it's my birthday tonight right?" he asked, leaning on my car. I knew him a little seen as he was in Jaspers year but I didn't actually talk to him much. I smiled.

"Yeah sure, seventeen right? You feeling old yet?" I joked, and pinched his arm playfully.

"Very. Some of the guys from the baseball team are going. James, Alec, Marcus, Ben, Jake. You in?"

"Umm, I don't know. Are my brothers going to be there?"

"They have plans apparently." He smiled. I did need to get my mind off of Edward and my brothers weren't going to be there.

"Sure, but I didn't get you anything. I only had short notice."

"Bella, you being there will be present enough. Here," he gave me the invite, "that invitation only admits one, so don't go bringing a guy with you," I blushed.

"I won't. Starts at seven?"

"Yeah,"

"Guess I'll see you there then, here comes James, we'll see you later Caius," I smiled. I drove around the corner and he was waiting there talking to Edward. Great. I got out of the car and laughed he backed away playfully.

"Geez Bella, Slow down, whatever you are racing to will still be there tomorrow." He was wearing his sport jacket already.

"Someone's a bit previous aren't they?" I shuffled past Edward, holding my bag, James was holding it for some reason. I opened the trunk and put it in there. "We are going to Caius Volturi's party tonight," Edward's head snapped up, I frowned.

"We are? Awesome. I wasn't going to go without you Bella. You coming Ed?" he asked. I scoffed then coughed uncomfortably and got into my car. James sat in the passenger side.

"Actually I have plans. Alice wants to go shopping with Rose and I am being their caddy. Ahh the thing a brother has to go through."

"Alice and Rose aren't coming then?" I slid down my sunglasses.

"No. I think that's them. They had to wait for me. They have cheerleading practise." He mocked, "why were you here so late Bella?" he arched one of his perfect, I mean normal, eyebrows.

"Well I actually went home and came back again;" I lied smoothly, "A good friend does these things." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow. Still looking at him, I hit the gas pedal and drove away, leaving him to walk back to his car alone.

"Someone's in a good mood." He said sarcastically.

"Well I am in a good one. I got an invite to Caius' party. Though why he asked me I have no idea," I paused. James scoffed. "What?"

"Well Bella, you know that girl, Jane Botticelli, who left in the 5th grade?"

"Yeah, she was really popular why?"

"Bella, you are the new Jane! Do you really think that just anybody gets invited to one of the Volturi's parties?"

"That cannot be true. I have only been back for three days," I turned onto the freeway.

"Three days is a long time in High school," he sighed. I turned the radio up all the way. The time passed quickly as I drove down my street. It was hot but of all the things that made me smile was the sentence that James said as he left my car, 'Bella, be careful'. Why would he have said that?

OOOOOOOOO

"C'mon mum. It's Friday night. I'll be back by 11pm. James is going too and Ben and Jake." She smiled. Mum wasn't the problem it was-

"Bella, I am not one hundred percent happy about this as you know," Dad lowered his glasses and thrust the paper onto his lap. I sighed and threw myself onto the sofa.

"Dad I'm not a child anymore! I am sixteen years old, why don't you start treating me like one!" I shouted. Then the room went very quiet, as the three of us looked above our heads and heard two pairs of feet thunder across the ceiling. And doors slamming. Thundering down the stairs and pushing open the door to the living room. Jasper and Emmett. Jasper's hair had grown bushy and Emmett's looked like the current situation was hilarious and was holding back his laughter.

"We heard Bella having an argument. We thought it was with Edward, we wanted in." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles. Jasper rolled his eyes. I threw my head onto the pillow again. Someone came over and stroked my hair softly. I twisted my head, it was Jasper. He looked down at me for a second.

"How about a compromise?" Jazz said and I sat up suddenly.

"What kind of compromise?" dad and I asked at the same time.

"Well Jake's is dropping you off and how about I come and get you?" Jazz said. I looked at Dad hopefully, putting on my best pout. I saw him falter.

"Fine Isabella. But I am trusting you," Dad gave in. I smiled broadly.

OOOOOOOOO

"Don't you think that that dress is a _little_ too revealing?" Jasper asked, leaning on my doorway. I didn't think it was. It was a strapless red dress that came down to my thighs. I had more revealing dresses than this; this was a gift from James, for all the birthday's he had missed.

"No I don't. James got it for me when we were in Ireland." I smiled and pulled up to top of the dress as far as it would go. Dad had gone out with mum to get some milk and groceries. Which was why I was even wearing anything like this? My black 3 inch stilettos were going to be hard to walk in but again, James had bought it for me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what do you think you're wearing?" Emmett had walked into my room without my permission, again. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry _Dad_" I sneered at him.

"Bella, you can't honestly be thinking about wearing that out can you? To a Volturi party too!" he sighed, and started pacing the room.

"Jeez Em, if this was Rose in this outfit, then would you be complaining?" I asked, pulling on a black shrug so that it covered the top of my back. Emmett shrugged indifferently. I sighed.

"Ok Bella, I will come get you at 12. I'll leave here at 10:30 but I'll go to the Masens for a while ok? I'm giving you a lead, don't choke on it." He warned.

"I still think that you could wear something a little warmer," Emmett said, and started snooping around my room. Again. Ugh!

"It's 38 degrees Celsius outside; I'm hardly going to freeze to death am I?" I challenged, putting on some earrings. A horn honked from outside. James. I grabbed my purse.

"Bella, if there is anything up then give us a call. I come get you," Jazz said giving me a hug. Over his shoulder I saw Emmett getting nearer to the blanket that shrouded my make shirt DVDs.

"No!" Em frowned at me, "I have camera's all over this room, I'll know if there was anything taken," I lied. I walked out of the door and then out of my front door to look at James' new car, a BMW 330ci convertible. It was red, like my car. He got out of his car and opened the passenger side for me. He was wearing a green shirt with a black pair of jeans. The shirt said, 'I'm what Willis was talkin' about I sighed.

"Ah, my knight in green armour, pray that thee shall escort me to the ball?" I said courtseying.

"Why yes thee wench, thou shall me escorted to the Volturi ball." He laughed and closed the door .He walked in front of the bonnet then got inside his own car. I smiled when he put one of his arms around my shoulders. One hand on the wheel. We sped off.

"Do Baseball game is on Thursday. Looking forward to it?" I asked, checking my nails.

"Hell yeah, we are really good. Edward is good at fielding, he runs so fast." He laughed.

"James, can we pull into a gas station, I wanna get a Galaxy bar."

"Bella, Caius lives like 5 minutes away, can't you wait?" he laughed

"You are going to deny a woman her food?" I begged. "Look there is one coming up." I pointed to one,"

"Fine, Bella go and get your chocolate bar." He said smugly. I loved the wind in my hair and being with James made me feel whole. The gas station was empty so I wasn't intimidated when I got out and walked into the small store that was always there, in every single gas station. I sighed as I entered. There was just a greasy looking Italian man there, behind the counter. I laughed as he followed my direction with his eyes. Probably thought that I was going to steal something. I got my Bar and walked up to the check out.

"Just this please,"

"Ok miss," there was an awkward silence, "Forgive my saying Miss, but you are very beautiful. The moment you walked through that door, I couldn't stop .How old are you? 21?"

That had taken me aback. I must really look like a slut. I decided to play it cool.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I am very flattered but I don't think my fiancée would like it very much if I were to leave him,"

"Well what's his name then sweetie," he sneered. Handing me back the candy bar. The first name that came into my head.

"Edward." It slipped out. I took my candy bar from his hand and gave him the 75 cents for it.

"Edward who?" he was putting pressure on me.

"Edward Masen, ok? I don't need to explain myself to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an engagement party to get to," I snapped.

"He's one lucky guy," he smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"Doesn't he know it?" I smiled, but it vanished immediately as I turned around and saw who was standing behind me. CRAP. What were the odds?

"Hey," I whispered. He looked as shocked as I felt. But I could see hiss crooked grin there. I shuffled around him, quickly. I tried to get out of there before he could ask questions. But disaster. I got out of the store, but I caught my necklace, somehow, on a passing fence. UGH! This was not good. I could not reach it from the angle that I was standing at. Great. But then pair of familiar hands was there, trying to free the clasp. I gave up the struggle.

"So, I am your fiancé now am I? I wish I had been told about this and our apparent engagement party," he sniggered under his breath. It felt odd, after all this time, to have him so close to me, feel his breath on my neck.

"Shut up Edward, yours was the first name that came into my head okay. I panicked." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well I'll give you something Bella, you certainly do look different. Heels?" His hand brushed against the back of my neck, my heart flew.

"Go on make all the jokes you want, looks like I'm stuck here." He chuckled and the chain fell from my neck.

"Nope,"

"Thank you Edward," I looked up at him even now, though I was wearing the killer heels I was still shorter than him.

"You're welcome Bella," he smiled.

"Where is everybody?"

"Alice and Rose are back home," he gestured to his car.

"What about Tanya?"

"I don't know. She seems so distracted lately. Makes all these excuses." He shrugged his shoulders

"I'm sure she is fine," I rubbed his shoulder consolingly. This felt unusually awkward. "Listen I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I quickly walked away from him. I saw James; he was bopping his head to some heavy metal song blaring from his radio. I got into the car.

"Someone took their time," he joked

"Well I got stuck in a fence," I pulled on my seatbelt.

"I was just saying. C'mon lets go," and the tyres screeched as we drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

The music was blaring all around me. I had been at Caius Volturi's party for three and a half hours now. I have to say, it was pretty good. There was booze, laughter and there had already been an outbreak of arguments in the front yard. I looked at my watch, it was ten thirty. Jazz would have left by now. I sighed.

Then there was me. Sitting on the edge of the pool, with James and Jake. James had had very little to drink. Jake was talking about this girl he had met. Leah Clearwater. I sipped my vodka whilst dipping my toes in the water. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the gas station. Edward knew I was kidding, right? He had a girlfriend. I have...James. Huh. I was going to move on from Edward Masen, tonight. If it was the last thing that I ever did.

Caius had said that he was going to get his dirt bike out. He had offered me a ride with him. Maybe I would take it. I laughed quietly to myself. I hadn't really been paying attention to what the guys were saying, so I wasn't surprised when James tapped my shoulder, wanting to get my full and undivided attention. "What?" I said, in a monotone.

"Bella, have you even been listening to what I just said?" Jake asked, taking some of his own drink.

"Yes, you said something about giving Leah your letterman jacket?" I improvised. He sighed and smacked his own forehead.

"That was ten minutes ago Bella. Where are you tonight? You seem a million miles away." Jake enthused. Getting up.

"Well I have a lot to think about," I grimaced. Jake helped me up. I brushed myself off and grabbed my shoes.

"Care to enlighten us?" James got up as well as we walked across the crowded yard.

"No, I'm ok. I just want to have some fun," I laughed, taking another, larger swig from my cup.

"Now that's why we came isn't it?" Jake laughed, laughing and taking me by the waist and swinging me around in his muscled arms. I laughed. It felt good, to laugh, considering the afternoon that I had had.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar that interrupted our laughter. There was Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi. They were on their motorbikes, in the middle of the grass. They were surrounded by reverent admirers. The guys were asking them about horsepower and mechanics where as the girls were desperate for a ride on one of them. I knew better. The Volturi brothers were notorious Casanovas. Taking a girl then taking the one thing that they wanted then leaving them to pick up the pieces. Very Gossip Girl. They were all wearing cowboy hats. Aro a green one, Caius a Red one and Marcus a White one. Caius caught my eye and he winked. I waved back meekly then, accompanied by my two best friends, went into the large house that stood in front of us. The living room was packed full of drunk party goers. Twisting and jumping in tune to the heavy R 'n' B music. It didn't take long, or a lot of tequila, to get me going to the beat. But as I was dancing, I began to think of James' speculation, that I was the new Jane Botticelli. The popular girl. Sure, people that I had never met before came up to me and talked to me. Some of the sophomore kids that were in my class, stared at me when they saw my outfit, I was sure that I heard the word, 'Smoking hot'. I laughed. James stayed by my side, like a loyal puppy, and Jacob went off to find this girl, Leah.

The lights flashed on and off. So many different colours. And the music thundered in my head, I wasn't sure if it was a headache of not, but there was one thing that I was aware of. I liked it. The clock struck 11pm and in came the Volturi brothers. Caius laughed and joked. He had, since I had seen him outside, decided to wear a sash saying, '17 again? Yeah right! First time round and I ain't wasting it!' I laughed. Zac Efron was certainly pissing Caius off.

He had a beautiful birthday cake. It had cream and blue frosting on it. When I finally got a piece, it was eleven thirty. It was too crowded in the house, so James and I went out to the front yard. James had called Jasper and we agreed that James would just drive me home. But we would meet at the Masen's, drive around the block a couple of times, and then go home. So not to cause suspicion.

James and I were virtually alone out here, apart from the lonely couples, taking advantage of the dark, to get to know each other better. Nice to know how exactly the teenage pregnancy rate was rising.

"So Bella, you seem to be enjoying yourself." James asked, supporting my waist. I was having a little trouble with walking.

"Hell yeah, I am so glad Caius invited us. Even though he is a grade above us. This is an awesome party. I am glad my brothers had plans," I swallowed my cake.

"Plans? From what I heard, they weren't invited," James shrugged. He was more sober than I was. The room was spinning, but in a _**very**_ good way. I rose my glass above my head and downed it in one. I giggled. If they weren't invited, then I was past caring.

"Ok, whatever. Shall we make our way home then? It's getting pretty late, Dad will be wondering who I am," I laughed.

"Who you are? Well you are his daughter; he should know who you are. But forgive me if I am mistaken but you seem to be a _**little**_ drunk," He teased. We stood up. But as we did a noise disturbed us. A motorbike roared to life. The light illuminated the front lawn and the black Harley pulled out in front of us. A red cowboy hat sat on the end of it. The person sitting on it had a matching red motor bike helmet. He lifted it off slowly, as if in slow motion. I gasped. His blonde curly hair moved in the breeze.

"Hello Jay, Bella," he lingered on my name. As if it was the sweetest thing in the world, he licked his lips, I giggled again. This booze made me very giggly. He got off of his bike and stepped closer towards us, putting his gloves into the red helmet.

"Hey Caius. Great party, but Bella and I need to be getting home," James laughed. I pushed James' hand away. I could walk now. Even though, Caius' appearance had suddenly made me laugh.

"So soon? Well that's a pity. Bella do you need a ride?" he took my hand and then kissed the back of my hand tenderly.

"On the Harley?" Jay asked, amazed.

"Yeah, if that's what Bella wants," Caius smiled, crookedly.

"If that's ok with you James?" I looked at him longingly. He looked more like he was the one that wanted the ride.

"Sure, I won't tell your brother, don't worry," He whispered. Caius had not let go of my hand and then he made his grip slightly tighter as he led me away to his bike. James smiled as he walked on to his car. It seemed to be smiling. Caius helped me onto the back of his bike, giving me his cowboy hat to hold and fastening the other red helmet on my head. He revved up the engine, it purred and it felt good.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll take care of you," he kissed my hand again, and we were off. Speeding down the streets of LA and feeling the wind in my hair and on my face. I held onto his waist tightly, he seemed to like it and he went faster. It took 15 minutes to get there. We didn't beat James though. I could see his car in his driveway. He stopped outside James' house. He had obviously gone to the Masens. I climbed off the Harley and took off the helmet. Letting my hair flow free. I sighed, I felt unusually tired. I stumbled off, after losing my balance, getting off the bike. Caius caught me.

"Whoops, My bad. These heels." I pointed to them. The satin tied around my ankles. I rested in his arms for a moment. I could feel his breath on my face. I steadied myself.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful tonight. Here take this," he got his cowboy hat and placed it on my head. He looked into my eyes; his eyes looked deep into mine. I could feel his breath getting deeper and closer. He was going to kiss me. And I _**wasn't **_going to stop him. "A kiss for the birthday boy?"

I leaned in the rest of the way. Our lips met and I could feel his urgency. His hands ran through my hair, and down my back, I knotted my hands in his hair. It was not like the fire I felt when I kissed Edward but the passion was defiantly there. We stumbled back until my back was on a tree. I laughed. Caius was kissing my neck; I pulled his lips back to mine. His hands gripped my thighs and roamed back so that he was stroking my butt. I kissed his neck and shoulders. I could feel his warm, hard, throbbing dick through his jeans. I laughed. I stroked his hair, as I kissed his nose. He groaned with pleasure.

"Not today Caius. I really appreciate the ride though," I kissed his nose again. I started to walk away, and he grabbed my wrists and swung me around and kissed me again. And I liked it. I tipped his cowboy hat as I walked away to the Masens. He gave me a wolf whistle as he went away. I waved to him. Then he was gone. I rang the door bell. I waited for Jasper to answer. It was Alice who answered and she looked hyper, smiling in my direction. She didn't even invite me in. She grabbed my wrists, just as Caius had done, into the house. Rose was sitting in Emmett's Arms, smiling about something and Edward was glaring out of the window with James by his side. Jasper, I heard was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Alice threw me onto the couch.

"Ok Bella, we want details." She grinned, Things suddenly changed. Rose had stood up so that she was standing up straight, and walking towards me, she sat down next to me. Jasper came in, clutching the bridge of his nose, sitting next to Emmett. Emmett, who looked like he was going to throw a book at somebody. Edward and James sat on either side of Emmett and Jasper. The battle lines had been drawn. Girls versus the Boys. I decided to play dumb.

"On what?" I brushed my hair innocently with my fingers.

"Why you were making out with Caius Volturi? That would be a start," Emmett Muttered darkly.

"I don't know? I felt like it. Is that such a fucking crime?" I yelled.

"Bella are you drunk?" Edward frowned. I glared at him.

"What's it to you? Why do you fucking care?" I shouted.

"She's drunk," They all said at once. Including Alice and Rose. Jeez, it was like they had never been wasted before. I stood up.

"You're all bastards, now I'm going home," I stood up, and nearly fell back down again.

"He's a player Bella, he'll only hurt you," Jasper came after me, supporting me.

"I know, but I just wanted one night to be absolutely myself, you know?" I whispered. Jasper nodded his head.

"Bella, I am disgusted at your behaviour tonight. I'm telling dad," Emmett stood up. I walked over to him.

"No you're not. I swear to God and anybody else that's up there, I will kill you," he laughed. But it disappeared nearly as soon as it came; I kicked him in the bollocks and laughed all the way to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, first let me apologize for having such long break since I last updated, it's being driving me crazy. I caught Harry Potter and the Half blood prince fever and I don't loads of things to commemorate its release, videos on YouTube, new Chapter on my James x Lily story. I was really busy. Also I had a sort of writers block. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't put it into words. **_

_**So sorry for the delay, please remember to comment and I finally I present Chapter 5 of I need you too Much.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

I didn't make it to the front door. In fact I didn't even make it to the end of the sofa. I tripped over the carpet and went flying into the wooden floor. I groaned, there went my dramatic exit. I heard a scoff come from a male mouth and I glowered at the door. I stood up carefully, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head, which was sure to get worse as the hours went on. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up so that I was as tall as I could be. I didn't see who it was, but they were right. I was drunk. Damn that Caius Volturi, and his beautiful locks.

"Up we go Bella," he said, placing my arm around his shoulder.

"She can't go home like this, Dad will flip," Jasper laughed

"I think that we should let her," Emmett muttered darkly.

"Shut up Emmett," Rose glared.

"I want to go home," I groaned.

"Ok Bella, we just need to sober you up first," the voice on my shoulder said.

"Okay then, can I get some water?" I lay down on his shoulder.

"Sure Isabella," the voice said again.

"For the love of God, Jay, its Bella," he laughed, I glared at him as he lowered me onto the sofa.

"To me, you will always be Isabella," he laughed, sitting next to me. I heard somebody from the boy's sofa, get up and walk out of the room. I hoped it was Emmett, going to massage his ego. I closed my eyes. The throbbing wasn't in a good way anymore, and I just wanted it to stop. I had had little experience in the hangover department and I hoped that this was not a sign of things to come. I had only been drunk, to this extent, in Ireland, and that time, things got a little weird with a certain friend of mine.

"Well maybe I shouldn't always be Isabella to you anymore James," I lay down on his lap.

"Oh Bella, I haven't seen you this bad since Ireland, and you were pretty wasted then," he laughed. I hit him pathetically on his thigh.

"Bella, here drink this," a voice said, I obeyed without thinking about it and swallowed the concoction without doubt. It was water. I opened my eyes slowly to find Edward rolling his eyes in an impatient manner. Idiot.

Thing suddenly felt a lot clearer and I felt I could sit up without throwing up. Seeing me open my eyes, he turned away from me and sat down on the sofa I had last seen him on. Alice was sitting next to Emmett, whispering into his ear. I noticed she looked worried as she met my eye, giving me a false smile. One that I had not seen since she had stayed by Jaspers bedside in the hospital all those months ago. Rosalie was staring daggers at Jasper, who had just entered from the kitchen and was rubbing his hands, where as James was staring at his shoes.

"So what are we going to do then?" Emmett was the first to speak.

"I think we should stick to the plan. James and Bella will go back to James' and we will tell Mum and Dad that she fell asleep in his car when they left early. He didn't want to wake her up, so he put her to sleep in his guest bedroom. That sound good to everyone?" Jasper finished. Why were they talking about me as if I wasn't in the room? Like I wasn't going to have any say in it at all?

"What's going on," my voice broke on the last word as I suddenly felt very tired. Things were getting blurry. I looked around the room, Rosalie was getting up now and Alice folded her arms. "What's going on guys?" I gasped. I stood up only to be comforted by the unbearable dizziness that accompanied it. They drugged me. Sleeping pills.

"What did you do?" I pointed at Edward, the traitor.

He looked at me as if to say he had no choice in the matter, and leant back on his seat.

"What did he do? Someone tell me!" I started to lose control over my voice.

"Look at her, I hope you're happy with yourselves," Rosalie muttered darkly as she came and put her arm around my shoulders.

"This is when I get scared of you lot, look at her. She was hardly falling over herself as she walked over here was she. Just when you threatened her. Are you going to do that with us?" Alice, I felt came to my other side and they started to walk me over to the black leather recliner.

"You are just going to go to sleep now Bella." Rose whispered as she lay me down on the seat. "We'll see you soon," and that was the last thing that I remember before I fell asleep/

_**James POV**_

She was out cold after a couple of minutes. It's funny when you look at the situation. Bella unconscious at the Masens. She looked so small like this. Even if she look all grown up. Rosalie and Alice had covered her in a blue blanket so that she would be warm, and taken off her shoes. Alice was going to come with me, when we went over to mine, to change Bella into some of her pyjamas and bring a tracksuit for tomorrows anti hangover solution. Jogging around the city. Something Bella and I done when things got bad.

Jasper stared at his little sister with anguish, he was always close to her, when she was away for the summer he would spend virtually all his time with Alice. He would spend time just sitting in Bella's room, on her bed, photos of her. Clothes she had worn. When Alice was gone for two weeks, he was rarely out of the house. He was a lot happier now.

Emmet loved her on a much less obvious way; they were too much alike to exist harmoniously. But even having Edward knock her out was a bit extreme. He just wanted to protect his baby sister, as he looked at it, from anything, or anyone that could potentially harm her. Which is why it took a great deal of time to even get to this point with Edward, he had done more things to him over the summer, when he started to act normally. I sighed.

"I don't like the look of this. If she goes around making out with Caius Volturi, of all people, she will give out the wrong impression," Jasper groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"If she wants to make out with Caius Volturi, then let her. Seriously, what harm can it do?" Alice reasoned, rubbing Jasper's shoulders protectively.

"Well, we all know that Volturi won't just want to stop at kissing will he?" Emmett muttered darkly.

"I still do not think that we should have drugged her though, Edward that was low," I spoke up. He went to say something but stopped himself. "I mean, don't you think that she has had enough of losers wanting to just make her sleep. I think that you of all people would realise that," I Scooped Bella into my arms with ease, she was very light. I saw Alice get up to move and she rushed upstairs. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes then the phone rang. Rosalie was next to it.

"Hello?" she paused whilst the person on the other end of the line responded, "Sure yeah, he's right here," she threw the phone to Edward, who was hardly aware of the thing flying towards him.

"Hello? Oh hey Tanya. No I'm not busy." He got up and walked out of the room. Alice appeared.

"See you guys later," I nodded to Rose, Em and Jazz as Alice and I walked out of the front door.

_**Bella's POV **_

I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. It was like something I had only experienced once before and the last time that had happened, it had not been on the receiving end of a good night. I felt like a jack hammer was operating in my brain and I swore that night, all that time ago, that I would never be in the same situation again. So much for that then. I couldn't remember anything about last night. Nothing, my mind was a complete blank.

I groaned.

I opened my eyes slowly, to a bright room, it was black and white and for a moment I feared I had been taken away once again, like I had those months ago. But then I saw him, and I breathed a sigh of relief. James was sitting at the end of this bed and looked exhausted. It was kind of endearing. I pushed myself up and looked around at the scenery. There were photos of me and James when we were kids, some of him and Rose and Alice. And then there was one from when we were all in Ireland. We were in Murphy's bar, the night we won the competition. I sighed and pulled the covers away from my body. I looked like a morning after girl. I was wearing an oversized white shirt, which came down to my thighs. What had happened last night? I noticed there were French Patio doors and I opened them warily. It was at the front of the house. Like mine, it led to the street. I went out to the balcony and soaked up the rays. It felt nice on my skin. The view from here was different from my own, obviously. I could see my balcony from here and it looked like I wasn't the only Cullen not sleeping where I was supposed to be. Emmett had set camp there and by the looks of things he had not been alone. They were both asleep.

I laughed and looked directly across from me. A pair of green eyes stared back at me. I gasped. I had not noticed them before. I hardly looked decent to say the least. I tried to cover myself up as the eyes grew to slits as James came into full view wearing pyjama bottoms. I cringed.

"There you are Bella, wondered where you had gotten too. Come on we have to go- Oh Hey Edward, what are you doing up so early?" James shouted across the street.

"It's 10am." He practically yelled back, before entering his house once again slamming his own door behind him. Great because I was lacking drama right now.

"James what happened last night?" I whispered, concerned as he led me back into the house.

"That's not important, but you need to get dressed because we have to get going," He laughed, I scowled.

"Where are we going, oh man of mystery?" I teased.

"You will find out soon, now go back to your room and get ready,"

"My room?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I wasn't going to give you a room at my place did you?" he smirked.

I hugged him quickly then went into the room I had just come in from. It looked nice and it had nice photos that reminded me of a simpler time. Also it had a full wardrobe. But there were some of Alice's tracksuits on the bed which only meant one thing. Jogging.

_**Two Hours later**_

"Come on Jay, you are killing me here," I groaned as I felt the stitch form on my side, taking the bench as a rest stop to stretch myself out.

"Bella, you know this makes you feel better, stop fighting it and let it the calories burn away," he laughed as he too slouched over the bench, gasping for air. I laughed internally.

"Really, because all it does, in my opinion, is make me tired and sweaty. Why are we here anyway?"

"Do you honestly not remember anything about last night?"

"Last thing I remember was when we were hanging out by the pool, then nothing. Something about the Masens but then a complete blank, why?"

"Well, I think that I should tell you when we get home," he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Why, is it that bad?" I tried to joke.

"Lets just say that Caius Volturi will be a lot more friendlily to you than he has before," he sniggered.

"Caius Volturi? Oh crap. Why didn't you stop me?"

"Well he gave you a ride on his Harley, what was I supposed to do?"

"Is that an innuendo?"

"You tell me, oh sneaky woman of the night."

"And why exactly was I wearing a shirt to bed this morning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When we get home, now I have to go to Calvin Klein on the way back," he said changing the subject, I took the bait.

"Why exactly do you go there?" I asked sceptically. Now walking along the street instead of running.

"Where else do I get my boxers from?" he laughed.

"Eww. Way too much information Jay, but I'll race you," I broke into a run. Leaving him behind.

"Yeah right Bella! Eat my dust!" He over took me easily but he slowed to meet my speed.

"Shall we get a cab home?"

"I agree, Bells, Jogging in LA isn't the same as Jogging in Dublin," he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just don't see why you had to get them in assorted colours. Who's going to see them Jay?" I poked the Calvin Klein bag.

"You would be surprised how many people want to see these baby's. Anyway, did you enjoy our jog?" He laughed as he lay back in the seats of the cab we got. We were 2 minutes away from home and it had taken the journey from the store from the city to here to regain the use in my legs again.

"Yes Jay I did. It was very invigorating," my eyes drifted to the bag again.

"Your thinking about the boxers again aren't you,"

"No," my voice faltered, "I mean even Emmett isn't that conceited, 12 pairs of underwear in 12 different colours."

"Bella let it go," he smiled patting my hand. We had reached our street now and it was 3pm, on a Saturday afternoon, people didn't really have anything better to do than go shopping, so it was quite quiet. I looked out of the window. The sun beat down on the tarmac and the trees were swaying lightly in the breeze. Light bouncing off of the changing leaves. Those that had already fallen from their branches were dancing slowly on the ground. "Bella do you think that Esme has any food in the fridge? I'm starving?" he asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Me too. I haven't had anything to eat since last night," I rubbed my forehead, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"Well Bella, seen as all you had was like, one piece of cake, then yes, I feel you would need to be fed. Come on we're here anyway." The cab stopped suddenly.

"That's $40, son." He looked at James in his rear view mirror. His eyebrows knitted together. James laughed. I went to get out of the cab when my cell phone rang. A private number displayed on the screen. I pressed accept.

"Hello?" I held my breath.

"Hey Bella. You at home?" the voice sung down the phone.

"Yeah, just got back. Why?" I asked walking down the street slowly. Towards Jay's.

"I just wanted to see you, and when I phoned your house phone, your brother used a lot of colourful words, suggesting that I don't call you again. But I thought that if I called your cell then he would never know." Caius laughed. I heard an engine in the back round. Was he on the Harley?

"Where are you Caius?" I continued down the street, looking behind me to see Jay bounding into the house with his bag. I raised my eyebrows. Putting my left arm across my stomach and holding the phone in my right.

"Well I am approximately 1 minute away from your street," he laughed "Are you decent?"

"I have just been jogging Caius, hardly the picture of beauty that I normally am." I sighed as I reached James' house and stopped to face it. Better here than at mine, where he would e ambushed by my family.

"Bella, I have seen you after Gym, nothing I can't handle." He laughed again. I liked his laugh.

"How? You are year above me? Unless you have been spying on me you pervert," I joked.

"Oh Bella, I am not the only one," he sighed, "I can see you so I am hanging up now," the line went dead. I turned around to see He had pulled into the driveway taking off his helmet. And throwing me a smile. "Hey Beautiful," He walked over to me, and planted his lips on mine; this brought back memories from last night. The passion that filled the kiss, but not the fire. His arms were on my waist and were making their way lower down. I pulled away when they reached my butt.

"Caius, is this the only reason that you came here? For a booty call?" I frowned; my arms were around his neck, looking up at him.

"Not the only reason." He smirked, "I closed my eyes trying to think of what had happened last night. Nothing. "Bella, what's the matter? You weren't like this last night,"

"Because I was drunk Caius, I don't know what I was like last night but I wasn't myself, that I can be sure of," I pulled my arms away and sat down on the grass. He sat opposite me.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" I nodded my head, "Anything?" he put his finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"Nothing," I looked at him.

"You want a reminder?" he breathed, getting closer to me.

"Caius I am not that kind of girl. The one who you pick up from a bar and puts out on the first date," I moved my head so that his hands were not supporting me.

"Then why don't we start slowly then. Like a date tonight, at the 'Sunshine Club'" he smiled. Caius was suggesting that we went slowly. Not me. Wow.

"The Sunshine Club? They require months of notice just for a reservation." I gasped. I knew this because Emmett had to book back in May for a Reservation for him and Rose for Christmas Eve. Rose didn't know anything about it.

"My family owns a portion of it. We have a permanent table set aside for special occasions, such as these. So will you come?" he asked again, raising my head with his fingers. How could I refuse?

"This doesn't mean that I will have sex with you," I told him.

"Yet Bella, yet," he whispered. I sighed.

"Okay, when do you want to-?"

"7pm at your house. Bring your dancing shoes. I like the Swing music," we winked and kissed me on the forehead, as he stood up. He took mine, so that we were both on our feet.

"I better get back, they will be wondering where I am," I went to turn around, when he grabbed my wrist and kissed my hand.

"Until then sweet Bella, I bid adieu." He turned around and walked back to his Harley.

I walked back up the street to my house. It seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was because my heart was hammering so much, that I had not really noticed the concept of time. It seemed to take twice as long as usual. When I finally got to the front door, time sped right back up again. I walked into the Hallway, putting my keys on the stand and opened the door to the living room. There I was met by four pairs of eyes.

"Hey guys," I said. It sounded like my voice had not been used in a while. They all looked at me then went back to their various conversations. Dad with James and Rose, talking about cars, and Mum with Alice and Jasper, talking about the pros and cons of the lengths of trains for prom dresses. I noticed that Emmett was not there. He and Rose were usually joined at the hip. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, it was hot and I opened the window that led out into the garden. I held my head out of it and took in the fresh air. I saw Emmett pulling up some weeds near the woodland area of our home. Where it separated into a lot of trees. I sighed again. I turned on the tap and got a glass then filled it with water. It was cold and I welcomed it. I sat on the counter with one of my legs on it. I got my cell phone and started to play snake. Oh what a thrilling life I lead. It got to the third round before I was interrupted.

"Snake Bella? Seriously? Have you nothing better to do?" Alice asked, bringing in three other glasses.

"Well I have a few hours to kill," I sighed, closing down the game anyway.

"Listen Bella, I feel I haven't spent enough time with you since you got back, how about you stay around mine tonight. We can watch a chick flick, facials, the whole routine. Just like old times." She smiled bouncing towards me.

"Oh Alice, if you had asked me like, half an hour ago," I sighed, putting my head in my hands. It had finally hit me.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked, stroking my head.

"I have a date with Caius Volturi tonight." I half groaned half whispered.

"What really? After last night's performance, I am surprised he only wants a date," she laughed.

"I don't think he only wants a date, that's the thing," I raised my head slowly.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"From the way he was talking, it sounded like he wanted to have sex with me," I said clearly.

"Oh my God. Bella, what are you going to do?" she half laughed.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to do it with him, but he made reservations at the Sunshine Club, and he's taking me dancing." I hopped off of the counter. She gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella. What are we going to do with you?" she laughed.

"Because a night over at my ex boyfriends house is just what I needed," I laughed.

"Yeah me too," she giggled.

"Listen, this is what we are going to do. You will go on your date, and I will stay over here and we can dish about it later on. That way we can have a proper girly talk without all those weird ex-boyfriends around." She looked at me. I nodded.

"Alice that eliminates all of your things to do tonight. I can't ask you to do that for me,"

"I am sure that I will find a way to entertain myself," she smiled. Suddenly I heard a small smirk come from outside of the kitchen window. I narrowed my eyes. Alice heard it too. We walked over to the kitchen door to see who the spy was. I growled internally.

"Edward how long have you been standing there?" I growled out loud too.

"Not long." He stared at the floor. He too had a bag full of garden shrubbery. Obviously helping Emmett. How had I not seen that?

"You do know it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations right?" Alice growled.

"Well when one of them involves my sister then I think all rules of etiquette go out of the window don't you agree Alice?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I haven't heard you before." She snidely added. He narrowed his eyes. I could see a domestic a mile off. If I could just discreetly slip out of the room...

"Well Bella shouldn't have opened the window, or I wouldn't have heard anything," he reasoned.

"Oh yes Edward, forgive me if I don't think that creepy people would be lurking underneath the window sill." I crossed my arms.

"What, I tried to block it out, but some things are just hard too,"

"Ugh Edward. You need to get a life of your own instead of trying to butt into ours," Alice replied.

"I have to get ready, you two carry on," I walked out of the room. Not bothering to look behind me. I entered the living room again. Mum talking to Jasper about something irrelevant. I sighed and walked up to my room, lay on my bed and burst into tears.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I looked fine. The dress was a floaty yellow fabric which swayed when I moved. My hair was nice, curly. My shoes were black flats. No heels for a while. I turned around quickly. I was presentable, nice enough for the Sunshine club anyway. I looked around my room. The stacks of DVD's were still covered. Never to see daylight. I laughed to myself. Mum and Dad had gone to the opera, good luck with that dad, and they knew I had a date, just not who it was with. I walked to my bedroom door and I opened it. I was immediately met with a shouting match. Between Emmett and Edward. Great.

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT EM? WHAT IF I'M TIRED OF JUST DOING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Edward shouted. It sounded like he was pacing too.

"BECAUSE EDWARD, YOU OWE US. WHAT HAPPPENED OVER THE SUMMER. YOU KNOW YOU DO, I KNOW YOU DO AND JASPER SURE AS HELL KNOWS TOO!" Emmett retorted. Good for him. I started to walk down the stairs slowly, not wanting to disturb them. What had happened over the summer?

"I AM TIRED OF LOOKING AFTER _YOUR _LITTLE SISTER! IF SHE CAN'T KEEP HER UNDERWEAR ON THEN THAT'S HER PROBLEM, NOT MINE! WHAT IS SHE TO ME? I FEEL NOTHING FOR HER ANYMORE! " Edward returned. Ouch that hurt. And suddenly I couldn't help it. The anger rose in me and instead of merely moving onwards towards the door. Just as I was to open it, ii didn't feel the need to.

"DUDE THAT WAS OUT OF LINE" James joined in. It didn't work in the way that I had hoped it would and went in anyway.

"YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD. JUST FUCK OFF. I WAS TRYING TO BE CIVIL WITH YOU, FOR THE SAKE OF ALICE AND ROSE. BUT SEEN AS YOU CAN'T LOOK BEYOND THE PAST I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE. NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!" It stunned him. Good. Emmett smiled at me.

"Bella, you heard all of that," he sounded concerned, his eyes suddenly looked guilty, but I was beyond caring.

"YES EDWARD, I HEARD IT. I HEARD IT ALL. NOW I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T EVER SEE YOU AGAIN. THERE WAS A TIME, QUITE RECENTLY, THAT I WAS GOING TO TRY TO BE FRIENDS. BUT SEEN AS YOU DON'T WISH TO EVEN KNOW ME ANYMORE I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE," I cried. There was a honk of a horn from outside. Caius.

"Bella, I'm-"

"Get out of my house and don't ever come back," I looked straight into his eyes. For the longest of moments then turned away. Jasper looked shocked, Emmett looked proud and Rose and Alice were looking at each other. "I'll see you tonight Alice," I walked through the door and made my way to the front door. I felt a grip on my upper left arm as I opened the front door. Caius was a few feet away and saw me and walked towards us with a smile on his face.

"Bella please I am so-"

"Sorry? So am I Edward. So am I," I pulled away from him and towards Caius, trying with all my might, not to burst into tears again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Bella, you look hot. As always," Caius met me halfway between the sidewalk and the front door. He was wearing a black Tux. Wow, he really cared.

I was still angry, Angry at Edward for being such a jerk, for not making an effort to get along, for throwing all my hard work straight back in my face. I didn't need to be civil to him, I didn't need to treat him with respect, and I didn't even need to tolerate him.

I put on a smile for Caius and put my arms around his waist. Be bent down to kiss me quickly. Edward was following behind me. I turned my head around, slowly that Caius would not realise. Edward had stopped walking and was now on his phone, talking to someone. He looked angry. Why should I even care anymore? I turned my head again.

"Let's go Caius," I faced his car he had red 2006 Volvo C70. He actually owned a car, I laughed. He opened the passenger side for me and I hopped in, putting my purse on my lap. He grinned as he shut the door slowly, shooting me a dazzling smile. I smiled back, and took my cell phone out of my purse. It was 7:05and as I looked at my back round image, The Cullen's and all of the Masen's from all that time ago, when we were all friends. But were we?

Thinking about it, I had never really seen Edward as a friend. The very first moment I met him, I had wanted him, I had always wanted him. The key to a good relationship is to be friends with your lover before you progress into anything else. That's where we had gone wrong. Sure when we first hooked up, I had known him for like, what, two weeks was it? But Rose and Emmett hooked up the first day they met, but it was different then, Emmett liked Rose, because she was who she was. Jasper and Alice had gotten on fine before they got it on. So did Edward and I, but let's be realistic. Edward hadn't even liked me before hand. Just something to keep Alice Company. Then I threw myself at him. No, I wasn't going to take his shit anymore. No more nice Bella. I looked through my contact list on my Cell. _Alice, Angela, Ben, Caius, Chelsea, Chester, Dad, Emmett, Edward._ I stopped when I got to Edward's name. I edited it. So now whenever he called, it would not be the name 'Edward' that flashed on my screen but; _'Selfish, Stupid, Idiotic Jackass' I_ laughed to myself then put it away.

"You've been quiet Bella, something on your mind?" Caius asked, twisting around the back streets. He had the top down. So my hair was flying everywhere.

"No just thinking about some stuff," I told the truth at least.

"Masen looked pretty angry, what happened," he laughed.

"He insulted me and my family so I forbid him from crossing the threshold of my house ever again, or at least until I am not angry with him anymore," I explained to him. Filing my nails.

"Ha, remind me never to get on your bad side Bella," he touched my hand, softly. He rubbed it.

"Well, if you keep taking me dancing, you're going the right way about it. Staying on my good side I mean," I laughed.

"I didn't know you danced Bella,"

"It's not common knowledge, but I guess it will be soon," I sighed, think what I had gotten myself into at school.

"Ok then. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he laughed, I laughed. But our merriment was interrupted by a beeping coming from my phone. I opened the message. Sent from _'Selfish, Stupid, Idiotic Jackass,'_ I opened it slightly scared.

'_Okay Bella, you want to be that way, then fine. If I am not allowed to enter your house, then you are not permitted to enter mine. Not for anything. I don't care if it's just to drop off books or borrow some homework material; you are not allowed to come into it. And Rosalie and Alice have been informed. They don't agree with me, but that's their issue. Just to clarify, not allowed to come in. Okay, glad we are clear. Enjoy your date, Edward,' _

I growled, fine, Edward had every right to ban me from his house, but to do it by text message, that was just insulting. Like he couldn't face me, in person. Ugh, what about my sweater, that was over there, on the sofa, if I was correct. Oh well, I wasn't going to let Edward get to me. I turned it over and put it back in my purse.

"Well that has you riled. What happened?" Caius asked, trying to be gentlemanly.

"Just Edward being a Jackass, let's not talk about him, let's just talk about us." I smiled, I could see the club in the distance, and it was buzzing. There was a line going around the block just to get in.

"Whatever you want baby, here's the place." He braked and handed the keys to the valet. A second valet let me out of the car, taking my hand in his.

"Thank you," I smiled

"You're welcome Miss, you are looking well this fine evening," he closed the door quietly.

"Thank you," I looked at his name tag "Uh, Brian." We shook hands, handing me a piece of paper, with his number on it .We smiled at each other.

"Yeah well thanks Brian, but I think I can take it from here," Caius snarled and gave Brian a $50 tip.

"Thank you Sir!" he laughed, and returned to his station. I began to wonder, if this what life would be like, if I had decided to stay with Caius. Him making sure that nobody even looked at me, bribing those who complimented me, but being eternally on my side? STOP Bella, this is only your first date, don't get ahead of yourself like you did with the Jackass, I told myself.

We walked into the club arm in arm, and he led me straight to the dance floor. The Sunshine Club was basically, a club from the twenties. A live band, dance floor and a lot of tables. Playing swing music, ballroom, Salsa. Stuff like that. It was a Salsa at the moment. Salsa was an embarrassing dance for me; you were required to get so close. I hadn't danced for months, and my current and only dance partner, was sitting at home right now, watching Cold Case re-runs.

Caius didn't hesitate and he twirled me straight into his, toned body. It was like nothing I had ever imagined, I felt like I was safe, as he guided me around the floor. Our faces millimetres apart, our bodies touching, like we were one person, moving as one. Caius whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Twisting and dipping me. It felt nice, and I soon got used to Caius' moves. We were Salsa dancing for fifteen minutes. Then a voice over the PA system.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you know what time it is? It Swing dance hour, so grab your best Guys and Gals and head to the dance floor," the Cheesy announcer said all over the club.

Caius and I immediately broke apart, as the swing music began. Caius really did know how to move around with floor. It was almost embarrassing to not be able to do anything good with him. He lifted me above his head, for crying out loud, at one point. We were the only ones who were on there for a full hour. He loved the music and my dress was all billowy, the skirt fanned out as I twirled around, hitting other couples, that pissed them off to know end. And by the end of it, I was so tired it wasn't even funny, it was only 11pm. I had been awake longer than that. But I stifled a yawn. That didn't get past Caius and he whispered as we walked off of the dance floor.

"You tired Bella?" he almost laughed.

"No, well yeah, I didn't really sleep very well, I think. As you know, I don't remember anything from last night," I sat down at our table with my head in my hands.

"Well, I don't think you will be sleeping very well tonight either Bella," he added, with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand." I was confused.

"Well, I took you out dancing and my company, don't you think I deserve something in return?" he pouted, but it wasn't going to work on me.

"Um, yes, my pleasant company,"

"Listen Bella, where I come from, when a guy takes a girl out for a good time, he expects something in return that night." He urged, holding my hand.

"And were I come from, men aren't such sleaze bags," I rebuffed.

"Aww come now Bella, you know that we could be great together," he smiled.

"It's always going to be that way with you isn't it. About when I can finally service you?" I whispered, terrified.

"No, because I know it will be great," he reasoned, opening a bottle of Champagne.

Things could go one way or the other. I could surrender tonight, surrender all of my morals. Loose my virginity to someone that I didn't really love, or I could be strong. I closed my eyes tightly. What would Uncle Chester say?

'_Kick him in the balls Bella, self defence; I would stick up for you.' _ I laughed in my head. Definitely my father's brother. I took a deep breath. And gathered my voice.

"Ok, why don't you just let me freshen up," I said sweetly, and seductively. He smiled.

"Take as long as you need Bella, I'll be waiting here," he winked, and poured some champagne into a second glass. I stood up and walked quickly into the ladies room, taking out my cell phone as I walked. I grabbed the piece of paper that Brian, the Valet, had handed to me with his number.

Should I really do this? I nodded to myself. And dialled Brian's number.

'_Hello?"_

"Hey Brian, its Bella, the girl who was with Caius Volturi?" I asked, in case he didn't remember.

'_Oh, hey Bella. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he laughed._

"Okay in about 45 minutes, I guy Called Jay, or James, will pull up, is there any way you can get him in here? It's very important," I pleaded.

'_For you Bella, sure. He your Brother?' he added._

"Yeah, thanks for doing this," I hung up. I had reached the bathroom now, and hit 1. He answered the phone almost immediately.

'_Hey Bells, what's the matter?'_ _ He asked._

"How much do I mean to you James?" I pleaded...

OOOOOOOOOO

It had been 50 minutes now. I had been in here a long time, even for a girl. I knew the plan, Jay knew the plan but Caius didn't. All I had to do was waiting. I hated waiting. I tapped the sink impatiently. 51 minutes I had been here. Suddenly the door to the ladies room had burst open. It was James. I sighed in relief. He wasn't alone either; Brian had decided to join the rescue attempt. Oh God.

"Jay, thank god! Did he see you?" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"No Bella, I don't even think that he's here. He must have given up. Are you ok though," he held me at arm's length and examined me with his eyes.

"Yes, yes now I am fine, let's go already." I practically shouted. He was way ahead of me and had my hand in his; weaving his way through the crowd, back to his car. I sighed in relief when I saw James' car. I climbed in quickly, hoping that, nobody would see me. I was going to pay for blowing off Caius Volturi on Monday. Well done Bella, you have only been back for one day and you already have an enemy. Ugh.

James climbed in his door and started the engine. He seemed as eager to get away from here as I did. He put on his seat belt, as did I. My brush with death I the spring had made me very road safety conscious. But we were going about three times the speed limit. I sighed, James turned the radio on. Small town girl, by journey was on, and we both couldn't resist singing along. James was good, drumming on steering wheel. And laughing too much for my own good. When it had finished, we were nearly home. It had taken ten minutes to get home; it usually takes half an hour. We pulled out on my street. It was quiet. Well it would be seen as it was just past midnight. I stared out of the window.

"James, you can pull up in your house. I can walk home from here," He did as he was told and pulled into his driveway. He pulled the key out of the ignition. I took off my belt and got out of the car. He got out too. I walked over to the porch, and sat down on the swing. Jay followed.

"What are you thinking about," he sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders, rocking as both back and forth.

"Just about how great a friend you are," I smiled up at him. He laughed stiffly. "What Jay?"

"It's nothing, Bella. Don' worry about it," he looked in a different way. Something was wrong.

"Jay, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know," I pulled his face in my direction. "Talk to me please," he took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship Bella, and it means so much to me,"

"Jay, nothing can shock me," I told him sincerely. Holding his hand. He looked in pain.

"Bella. I think that," he sighed, "you could do some much better than Volturi," he spat.

"Like who? Jay, everybody will soon know about what a whore I am," I lowered my head.

"Bella, don't think that about yourself. You are not a whore,"

"You have to say that, you are my best friend," he looked pained again.

"Bella, I don't just want to be your best friend," he looked at me again, willing me to understand.

"I am confused," I gripped his hands tighter. He sighed again.

"Bella, when I saw you today, I just wanted to hold you in my arms, and never ever let go. Caius wanted you so bad, but I wanted you more," he said it so quickly, I nearly missed it.

"Okay then," I sighed. He wanted me to comfort him. "Jay, I need some time to digest this, to make a decision," I went to get up. He followed me. Until we reached the sidewalk.

"But until then, let this help you decide," He twisted me around and our lips moulded together. It was like fireworks going off. I knotted my hands in his hair; his hands lingered on my back and neck. His tongue explored my mouth like it was urgent enough to make him want me more. My own tongue explored his mouth, it was like, it was ok, not taboo for me to be there. The grey area of our friendships walls had finally been demolished, and now there was no holding back.

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!

THIS WAS JAMES, MY BEST FRIEND! I pulled away suddenly.

"Bella?" he seemed confused.

"I need time Jay," I turned around quickly and practically ran down my street. I pulled out my keys and ran into my house. Slamming the door behind me. I started to cry. Six people met me outside. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Mum and Dad.

"I'll kill him, what did he do?" Emmett shouted.

"Dear, I will not condone violence in my house," Mum yelled.

"It's Volturi Mum! Come on! Look what he did!" Emmett went back. He came and gave me a hug. I welcomed it. His big, muscled arms enveloped around me.

"It wasn't Volturi," I stammered. "I don't want you to do anything," I told them all. Emmett looked angry, but patted me on the back.

"Fine." Jasper, Emmett and Dad chimed in as well.

"Alice, you were staying over, you still want stay over," I asked.

"Of course Bella," Emmett let go of me, unwillingly.

"Rose you want to stay over too?" I gave her a look in my eyes, saying please god stay over!

"Yeah, sure," she came and took over from Emmett giving me a one armed hug, leading her and me to Alice.

"I need to talk to you two now!" I whispered furiously to them both.

"Bella I'm tired, shall we go upstairs now?" Alice gave a fake yawn.

They practically dragged me upstairs. My eyes were still puffy.

"Bella what's happened," Rose asked. Patting my hand. Alice was rubbing my back.

"Is it Caius?" Alice whispered.

"No. Um. It's James. He kissed me tonight,"

"OH MY GOOD GOD!" They both yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you do?"

"What did_ he _do?"

"What did you say?" They both yelled in unison. I grimaced. I didn't like being the centre of attention, but they were buzzing with excitement. Alice was bouncing on the spot on my bed; Rosalie was being a bit more tactful and lying on it. I sighed.

"I told him that I needed to digest what he had just told me," I started. Going into my bathroom, and started to take of my clothes.

"Right, ok then what next," Alice yelled.

"Then I walked towards the street, so that I could walk home," I continued, my dress sliding down to reveal my underwear.

"Yes, we gathered as much," Rose added.

"And he kissed me, right in the middle of the street," I exclaimed, poking my head around the door. They were both smiling, broadly. I rolled my eyes, and went back to getting changed.

"Well, someone likes to be spontaneous," Rose was walking to Alice now.

"I wish Jasper was like that," she sighed, longingly.

"Jasper is like that. Remember when we came back from Ireland. He was standing to meet you at the airport, with 7 dozen Lily's. Each representing how many months he'd known and loved you." Rose said bitterly.

"Oh yeah, then we went to a surprise in the city. He took me for dinner," she laughed. "But Emmett romantic too," she added.

"Of course he is. He's so sweet. The way he knocks out those fat bastards who come onto me," she whispered.

"Not just that, for your birthday. He bought you a car, remember?"

"Of course I do. I guess we are both pretty set aren't we," Rose sang. Alice agreed. Good for them. They were good with my brothers. I smiled and walked out, wearing my pyjamas. They were changed. They must have been multi tasking. I don't think I was supposed to have heard their conversation.

"So I hear that I am banned from your house?" I added.

"What?" they both yelled. I showed them the text Edward had sent me.

"Idiot. Who is he to say who can and cannot enter our house," Rosalie said angrily.

"He's going all alpha male on us. Isn't he?" Alice added. Then her eyes lit up. "Bella what do you say to moving our little gathering?"

"Where to?" I asked, brushing my hair.

"To Rosalie's room?" Alice replied. Rosalie smiled evilly. Oh no.

"It's right across the hall from Edward's room," Rosalie mused.

"Exactly. And you have a very loud sound system,"

"But what is Edward is awake?" I asked, not keen to cause trouble, I had had a long a long night.

"What if he's not?" Alice asked. "Come on Bella, you know you want to,"

"We have to tell my mum," I said, moving towards the door to my room. Alice smiled.

"Let's go then," Rose said. "Can we leave our stuff here then? It will be easier." I nodded.

"MUM?" I yelled down the stairs. As we walked down there, in our pyjamas.

"Yes darling, she ran out into the hallway. "Are you three going somewhere?"

"To Alice's. We have relocated to the Masen's," I batted my eyelashes.

"Are you sure that's wise? After everything that just happened this evening?" She raised an eyebrow.

"But Esme, it was Edward's idea. He wants to show that there are no hard feelings, by extending this olive branch to Bella. To show that he isn't as childish as he makes out," Rose lied. But smiled as well.

"Did I hear Rose?" a voice from the living room said. And Emmett came bounding out of the living room. "Hey Sexy," he walked over to her, and placed his hands over her waist. Mum coughed. "And Mum,"

"Please Mum," I begged.

"In those silk pyjamas?" she asked. It was a pink pair, vest top and shorts.

"Please Esme," Alice asked. Moving towards the door.

"But not a word to Carlisle," she winked, "Emmett come on, you will see her tomorrow." She dragged Emmett away. And we walked out the front door. We laughed when we did.

"I can't believe we are doing this," I told them. They just giggled.

"Edward is not the boss of us. Nor is it his house to say that people can't go in it," Rose said, she walked in front of us, quicker, as she was taller.

"I don't know about this. What if he saw James and me?"

"He wasn't, he was probably on the phone to Tanya, that's all he does now anyway. I wish he wasn't such a jackass," Alice added.

"I miss those days too. When he would actually act like our brother, and not out father. I miss dad too, and Mum. But you don't see me coming down on you Alice do you?" Rose said. We crossed to the other side of the street.

"And when we were kids. He was so nice to us. He was a nice kid,"

"Then he grew up,"

"I was lucky. Jasper and Em have always treated me the same, even when I was little. Emmett has always been an over protective idiot. But he was has always been my over protective idiot," I laughed. We were now near the Masen's there was a light on downstairs. The odds of that happening.

"Well he's my idiot now Bella. Unless you want to fight for him," she laughed.

"We can share him,"

"Yeah."

"Before he found out that girls found him attractive, he was just my big brother," Alice was still upset.

"They are all jackasses,"

"Apart from my Jasper," Alice said serenely, "I smelt like Lily's for months," I smiled. Rosalie walked towards the front door holding the keys. The light from inside the house suddenly seemed too bright. But Alice smiled as Rose opened the door.

"Hey Rosalie, you fancy a Chinese? I'm thinking King Li's," Edward's voice sounded so normal. Like it used to be.

"Hm. What about that girls? Fancy a Chinese?" Rose asked.

"Why are you in your pyjama's Rose?" he asked. He obviously could see me.

"We all are wearing our pyjamas,"

"All of you? Who else is here? Tiffany?" he asked.

"Not tonight."

"Hey Edward, I agree with you. King Li's it is. Tell them you're with me, he'll give you a nice discount," Alice went next to Rose, so that I was completely hidden.

"I thought that you were sleeping around at Bella's," he said my name with such distaste, I nearly cried.

"Oh no. That went down the toilet when Caius Volturi groomed her for sex," she said bouncingly.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" Edward sounded so concerned.

"Why do you care?" Rose said for me.

"Just, so that. She's my little sister's best friend. Of course I am concerned." He sounded so genuine. My heart panged. Just remember what he said to you Bella. Why you are angry with him.

"Could have fooled me." Alice muttered.

"Well I am glad you understand. Because Bella is staying with us tonight." Rosalie said

"When she arriving?" he asked dully.

"She's already here." I moved to Rosalie's left. "And yeah I fancy Chinese too. Get my something low calorie,"

"Bella, how long have you been standing there?" he practically yelled.

"Oh, that's irrelevant. Now Chinese," I said, clapping my hands together.

"Your usual?" he said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Of course."

"Ooh and can I get some Kung Pao chicken?" Alice asked. Edward sighed.

"We do this every time we get Chinese. You never it eat it!" he said.

"I will," she said. Moving to the kitchen.

"You won't, and I never eat it because I have eaten my own. Rose doesn't because of her low calorie lifestyle. And you don't eat it because you are too full."

"You really want some Alice?" I asked. Sitting on the stairs, getting a little cold now.

"Yes, we always have this argument Bella. He doesn't give up,"

"Tell you what. I'll get a side order of Kung Pao Chicken. Then I'll have half and you can have half." I reasoned.

"Cool Bella!" She laughed. As she walked back in with four plates. Quality time with Edward? Not on my high list of priorities.

"Look I need to get something from your room, Alice. Can you call me when the Chinese gets here," I stood up. My stomach growled.

"Hello this is Edward Masen, can I get an order to deliver?" he started. I turned around and walked up to Alice's room. I got my jacket that lay on her bed. It was cold but I draped it around my body. Putting on some of her slippers. I took this opportunity to look across the street.

James was sitting at his piano. There was a photo of me and him on there. He looked pained but he was really into what he was playing. I don't know how long I was standing there, but it must have been a while, because the next thing I knew.

"Bella? Bella the Chinese is here," Rose yelled up the stairs. I sighed and I left Alice's room. As I closed the door my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I started to descend the stairs.

"Bella what do you think you were doing?" his voice sounded angry. My eyes narrowed.

"I think what you mean to say is 'Bella, I am so sorry for acting like the jerk that I am. Please forgive me,'." I had reached the bottom of the stairs. Edward, Rosalie and Alice were sitting at the table, organising the food. The only free seat was next to Edward. Now I was irritated.

"Like hell I am Cullen. I think you should be apologizing to me," he sneered.

"Sure I will apologize Caius. I am sorry. That you are such a bastard and doesn't know the meaning of the word 'No'," I finished. Sitting down next to Edward begrudgingly. I winked at Alice. They had divided the Kung Pao Chicken evenly and I looked at Alice who had already eaten hers. I rolled my eyes, reacting to what Caius had just said.

"Bella, you owe me. I took you to the Sunshine club for god's sake!"

"This as you pointed out, was no bother to you. And I am sorry that your mother never gave you a hug, or told you that she loved you, means that you have such a negative view of women. And it's midnight. Where you just waiting for the perfect moment to launch your tirade?" I sighed. Playing with a prawn cracker.

"Bella, you should know. That this isn't the last of you have heard from me. You owe me and I will make sure that you pay," he snarled. I breathed heavily. I was now scared.

"Jeez," I felt my phone being taken away from my hand, "Caius I am trying to eat my dinner, and I can't do that with your voice irritating me." Edward told him, putting some more noodles in his mouth. Rosalie dropped her fork. Alice looked at me.

"I understand that but can you do that when she is not a guest in my house," He replied.

'_Dude, why do you even care? It's not like she is your best friend is it? Banning her from your house was low man. Even for you.' _I heard Caius say, from the other end of the phone. I tried to inconspicuously eat my Kung Pao Chicken.

"I care because she is one of my best friends okay?" he growled. "Now don't call this number again. It's mine," and he hung up. He handed me back my phone.

"Thanks," I whispered. And put my phone back on the table.

"Don't mention it." He went back to eating his Chop Seuy Just like a guy. There was an awkward silence. I reached for the salt and sprinkled it on my fries.

"Bella are you okay?" Rose asked, putting her hand on mine.

"Yeah, of course I am. Just thinking," I whispered.

"About what?" Alice added tucking in chicken chow mein.

"Just how James got into Calvin Klein Underwear," I laughed, and ate a spring roll.

"I introduced them to him. He's never looked back," Edward laughed. Why was he being so nice to me? He was supposed to be angry with me.

"Oh right. Okay then. Do you have them in assorted colours?" I muttered.

"Does he?" Alice laughed, "OW!" I played with my food. Trying to eat my noodles in a lady like fashion but Edward's political correctness was beginning to wear on me. I nearly stabbed the table. He was acting as if he never said those hurtful things. As if he never sent me that text. The way he acted as though I wasn't even there. The way that he was courteous if I chose to be acknowledged. It got to quarter to one when it got to me.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD SO BEING SO POLITE!" I screamed suddenly. "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T BAN ME FROM THIS HOUSE. STOP ACTING AS IF WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" I yelled. I left the table and walked up the stairs to Rosalie's room. It was very pretty. Pom Poms hung from the wall and there on her bedside table sat a photo of Emmett. I flung myself onto her bed. And started to cry. For a very long time. I don't know how long it had been until I heard his voice.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" he touched my back. I jolted upright.

"No Edward. I am not okay. I had a huge bust up with my ex boyfriend, nearly get's raped, then loses her best friend and then has another bust up with aforementioned ex boyfriend when he acts like he never sent me a text message that banned me from the house. But yeah other than that, I am just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Wait, how did you lose your best friend? James loves you," he asked. Sitting further down on the bed.

"He likes me. He told me. He wants to get with me and I am afraid that it will ruin our friendship. So I need to think about it. That's how," I replied through the tears.

"And what about this text I sent you? I never sent you a text," he said.

"Well then what it this?" I opened the message he had sent me.

"Who is _'Selfish, Stupid, Idiotic Jackass'_?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Did you send it or not?" I asked.

"When have you ever known me to say, 'Just to clarify'?" he read through the text message again.

"I don't know maybe you picked it up from Tanya or someone?" I said, trying to make sense of it. He was trying to figure it out.

"Bella. I didn't send that to you. I was being a selfish, stupid, Idiotic Jackass. You had every right to ban me from your house. And I am sorry about earlier." He smiled.

"Okay then," I started to cry.

"Oh Bella, come here. Come on." He took me in his arms and started to rock me back on forth on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning, this chapter contains M rated scenes, so if you are not that keen on them, I thought I would let you know.

Babybee61

OOOOOOOOOO

"Bella? Bella are you with me?"

I heard a voice say. I was doodling in my notebook at lunch time. Wednesday. It had been four days since I had had my disastrous date with Caius Volturi; I had not spoken to him since. The thing with James had also gotten a bit awkward, I hadn't really spoken to him since Saturday night and it was weird when I saw him around school, I wasn't even in the Cafeteria now. When I usually was. I couldn't face it. It had also been four days since my embarrassing breakdown in front of Edward. Though he was tactful enough not to mention it, I still avoided all contact with him. I had left at 8am the next morning. Anything to get away from the house, and Edward and James. There was one thing that was really getting me down. That text message. If Edward had not sent me that message, then who had? Alice and Rosalie would never do anything like that to me. Nor would my brothers. Then who was it? Tanya? What had I ever done to her? I had only spoken to her once. It could have been Caius. But when would he have gotten his number. Who was it? When had my life gotten so complicated? Oh wait. I am Bella Cullen. It's been complicated for years now. I sighed.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?" a voice said again. I looked up. It was Ben. I smiled.

"Hey Ben. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I have to deliver this message to you. Sorry, here for business not for pleasure," he looked at me sympathetically. "Look Bella. Why don't you come back to the Lunch room? Angela said she had something to tell you? James won't mind," he added. I smiled at him.

"No thanks Ben. I just need some time for myself, you know." I looked back to the ground. I was sitting underneath a tree, on the other side of campus from the lunch room. Ben knelt down

"Bella, something happened to you didn't it?"he breathed. I nodded in agreement. He hugged me quickly. "Bella if you ever need someone, I'm here. Okay?" I smiled.

"I know Ben. I think that Angela wouldn't like to think that I was stealing her boyfriend." I nodded again. He smiled once more and Ben departed. I sighed and went back to the doodling in my notebook. That was nice of Ben. He didn't have to do that. I sighed. It must have been quite late in the lunch hour. Because people were drifting in the direction of various buildings. I began to pick my things up and pack them away. Leaving only my iPod out, I was listening to Voodoo child by Rogue Traders. It was upbeat and made me feel better. The only thing out other than that was a piece of paper. It was around a5 and it was folded in half. It said '_Bella_' on the outside. I flipped it over and read the message inside. '_Beware Bella Cullen. I told you that I would not give up, and I keep my promises. Don't you worry about that. But you being alone for such long amounts of time, can't be as safe for you as you think. I'm watching you Bella. Caius x' _Great. Just what I needed. Another stalker. Is this going to be the new thing for me? Or my trademark. Like Alice is the short one, Jasper is the sensitive one, Emmett's the strong one, Rosalie is the beautiful one, and Edward is the Bronze haired one. Bella is the one with the stalkers. I rolled my eyes, bored. What was he going to? Kick me?

I started to get up, turning off my iPod. I needed to go to my locker and get my books for Spanish. Luckily it was just five minutes away. I walked through the crowds, in a daze. I didn't really care less about what people were saying about me. Or about these rumours that I had had sex Caius Volturi in the bathroom. Guess where that had come from. Marcus or Aro probably, to boost Caius' ego. My locker was located in the Languages department, so it was pretty close to Spanish, up the stairs and down the hall. I opened the door to the Language building. Still in a daze, hoping to become invisible. Well after tomorrow people would be talking about me in an entirely different way. I sighed. I sat next to James in that lesson. Uncomfortable. I twisted the combination and the door popped open. That's funny. My Spanish book was missing. I was sure it was in there. I looked in the space, behind my other books, and it had disappeared. I frowned. Then it hit me. I clutched the piece of paper in my hand. Caius. Great.

"Looking for something Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. And dropped the note from Caius in surprise.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't have a language next.

"Just getting a book from my locker," he opened the locker right next to mine. How had I not noticed that he was right next to mine?

"Oh, okay then," I went back to my locker. My Spanish book wasn't in there. Where is it? I slammed the door in frustration. I looked in my book bag. I filtered through the books. It wasn't there. I was sure I had packed it. Maybe the stress was getting to me. I sighed. And started to slap my head in irritation. Ugh.

I stood up too quickly. And kicked my locker.

"Is everything ok Bella?" Edward asked, closing his locker slowly.

"I can't find my Spanish book. I swear I had it this morning," I vented. I started to walk to the Spanish room.

"Bella? Are you sure? You seem to be a bit distant lately, do you want to talk about it?" he asked holding back my arm, in concern.

"Nothing that I cannot handle," I said pausing , "What do you have next?"

"French. I am right across the hall, with Jasper and Tanya," he smiled. I was glad he had found someone.

"I better go then. I don't want Getty to get pissed." I laughed.

"Bella you dropped this." He walked back to the note I had dropped. He opened it, thinking that it was nothing of consequence. I saw his eyes widen. Then look back to me. "Bella, you have to report this,"

"No I don't. It's nothing important. I can handle it," I smiled half heartedly.

"Like you could handle Mike?" he said.

"Low blow Edward. Low blow," I could feel the tears brimming.

"Look Bella. I'm sorry, but I am worried for you. You're not the strongest person I know. You need someone to look after you. Let Emmett of Jasper know what is going on," he pleaded.

"It will all be fine Edward. Honestly. Don't worry about me. Shouldn't you be worrying about Tanya. I mean, her mum and brother just died." I changed the subject.

"What are you talking about Bella? Tanya's Mum died ten years ago, giving birth to her little brother. Not this summer" he raised an eyebrow.

"I must have misheard. Look here I am I have to go," I swiftly moved into my classroom. That was odd. I was sure Tanya was upset because of her mother's death. I was sure of it. I sat down at my seat on the other end of the room. James was already sitting there.

"Hey Bella you ok? Looks like you have seen a ghost."

"I'm fine Jay. I just want to be left alone for a while," I whispered. He looked hurt. I put my head on the desk, wanting just to escape reality, just for a few minutes. It was 45 minutes later that my serenity was interrupted.

"Miss Cullen?" Miss Getty said in a bored tone. I looked up, "You have been called downstairs by Mr. Forde, in L6." She handed me the note. I nodded. And got up and left the room. I walked down the stairs, past Miss. Readers class, L4. And was stopped outside L5's room. Mr. Teller's class.

"Well Bella. Looks like there is nothing left to be said. Except open your legs," I heard a voice behind me say.

"Give it up Caius. What can I give you to, except my virginity, to get you to leave me alone," I glared. He pushed me against the lockers with a clang. He was blocking my way to leave. The people in Mr. Teller's class hadn't even noticed.

"Well there is one thing that will help me get on with my life," he laughed to himself.

"Well what is it? I have to get to Mr. Forde's class.", he smirked. "There was no Mr. Forde's class. It was you wasn't it?" he nodded.

"I want 7 minutes in heaven." He moved around slowly. "With you," he whispered seductively. I rolled my eyes. "And let what happens, happen. If we go all the way, then we do. If we don't. Then we don't."

"When do you want to do it then?" I asked, trying not to feel dirty.

"Right now Bella. I want you right now," he groaned.

"And then you will leave me alone? No matter what happens?" I asked crossing my arms.

He smiled, and unravelled my arms with his hands. Then he held them in his. He got my right hand and started to kiss it. After this, he proceeded in kissing the rest of my arm, until he reached my neck. I groaned, in spite of my distaste.

"You like that Bella, don't you?" I could feel my heart beating ten times faster than it did usually. He carried on kissing my face. I couldn't respond. I just sighed with ecstasy "You like the feel on my lips, on your neck." He kissed my neck again, "On your forehead," he moved his lips to my head, his hands wrapped in my hair; my hands were around his waist. "On your cheeks," he kissed my cheeks with his lips; I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "On your lips," he moved to his lips to mine and when they met, it wasn't like our first one. It was sweeter. More longful.

"Ahh," I groaned, in the midst of our passion, it had never been like this before.

"Now Bella, You like the feel of my lips on yours. Now think about me." He took a breath, "_Inside _of you Bella." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you thinking about it Bella. How it would feel for me to be _inside _of you?" he said again.

"Where do you want to do this Caius." I breathed. Feeling his own heart beat accelerate.

"How about I give you a ride home from school today? I have my limo coming to get me anyway. Why should I let it waste?" he whispered in my ear.

"Where shall I meet you?" I whispered in his.

"I'll meet you after English, outside your classroom," he groaned, his hands reaching south of my body. I nodded.

"Now go, I will see you later. In an hour," I smiled. He kissed me again; I could feel his tongue inside my mouth. What would it be like to have him truly inside me? He smiled and walked away. Suddenly the corridor was swamped. People were flooding out of all of the classrooms. It must be time for the last lesson. I licked my lips, and started to turn around. When I felt somebody next to me.

"Looks like somebody enjoyed themselves," Edward was walking next to me. He was smiling in a weird way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled. Walking out of the building and into the sun.

"Something to do with you and him practically having sex in the hallway, but that could just have been me and the other thirty kids in the classroom. One of them was your brother by the way," he laughed.

"We aren't going to have sex. Just 7 minutes in heaven. Nothing's going to happen," I began to panic.

"Are you getting the gist Bella?" Edward sounded like he knew something.

"How had I agreed to that? I hate Caius. I hate him. 7 minutes in heaven in Caius' limo. Oh my god," I groaned.

"By the looks of it. He appealed to your better nature," he laughed.

"It's not funny Edward. This is not good. I could be sick?"

"Do you think that would work? Really?" he laughed. We approached the English building.

"I'll deal with it. But it will get him to stop bugging me," I smiled.

"Sure Bella," he laughed again, "You keep thinking that."

"Can you give this to Rose? Get her to drive my car home?" I thrust the keys into his hands.

"Sure Bella, Good luck with Caius," he laughed his way to his next classroom.

OOOOOOOOOO

He held my hand tightly as we got to the limo. He was practically dragging me in there. I had had an hour to compose my thoughts. I wasn't going to let Caius take my virginity.

"Ladies first," he held the door open for me to get in. I slid in first. He followed me. "To Bella's house Chiles." He ordered the driver, and then he made the glass go up so that the driver couldn't see what was going on behind it. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Just seven minutes," I clarified. "Then you will leave me alone,"

"Yes Bella. Just seven minutes." He started to move closer towards me. I smile. He puts on some music.

"Shall we time it?" He already has. He pressed start, and he moved towards me and we began.

He kissed me softly at first. And I reciprocated with delight. His hands were all over my body. My back, my hair, by breasts, my thighs. Everywhere. My hands were all on his hair. We groaned with pleasure as his tongue entered my mouth. And mine his. His hands were leading me too it. So that I was lying underneath him. So that I could feel everything that he wanted. Everything that he needed. Everything that I needed. He was lying on me. He started to unbutton my shirt, and I helped him too. It was so good; it felt right to be topless with Caius here. I could feel my nipples go hard at his touch, even though I was through my bra. I wanted to see him, just like me. I pulled his shirt over his head and he pulled away as he left for a breath. He had me just where he wanted me. But then he made the move that got rid of all insecurities. Of all embarrassment. He took of my bra with one hand, and it fell off of my body. He smiled and went for my left breast. He started to suckle on it, and I groaned with the pure delight of it. It felt so good. And I pulled him so that he was harder against me. He pulled my legs apart so that he had an easier position. I could feel his erection through his trousers. I smiled. It was exactly in the right position, that if we both had out pants off, he would be inside me. I felt my pants get all gooey with that slight touch. I slowly pushed Caius' mouth away from my breast.

I smiled seductively at him as I pushed my body onto his. He grinned back to me and I started to kiss his neck. "Caius, take off your pants." I whispered in his ear. "What?" He groaned, pulling me closer to him, so that I was sitting on top of him. "Take off your pants. It will be pretty hard to do with them on. And we only have three minutes," I kissed his nipples, then up to his collarbone. I felt him rush to take them off I smiled to myself. My plan was working. "Do you want me _inside_ you Bella? Do you want me to fuck you Bella? Do you want me to bang you senseless? Do you want to come so long and so hard that you wake up next week?" he purred in my ear, trying to pull my pants off of me. I felt his dick get harder, and harder. "How about a different entrance?" I laughed. I kissed my way down his torso until I reached his penis. I could see the blood pulsing around it. I could already see the liquid that had formed already around his tip. I licked it off. I made Caius groan with pleasure. I licked around it now. And I could feel his legs tense up as I did. "Do you want me to make you come so long and so hare that you wake up next week?" I said. "Uh, God Yes!" he groaned. I put my lips around his tip and I could feel his whole body tense up. I slowly took his entire throbbing extension into my mouth. I made him suffer, I made him want to come, and I wanted to make him suffer after all he had done to me. I felt his hands in my hair, pushing me backwards and forwards, to get him to come faster. To I ran my tongue around his dick and he groaned. 'Yes, yes, yes! Come on Bella, make me come, let me come for you," Then he was drowned out. By the alarm. "Ignore it Bella. Ignore it, carry on, and let me come for you. Let me come Bella," he carried on pushing me forwards.

But I stopped. I took his hands out of my hair and I took his dick out of my mouth. It looked like it was about to burst. I laughed. I started to pull my bra back on. As I got up from him. He looked confused. As I pulled back on my top.

"Bella. I need you to make me come," he groaned. He started to beg.

"But it's been seven minutes. I don't have to do anything for you anymore. And you can't do anything for me."

"Bella come on. I need to be _inside _you. Through your mouth or through the other way," be pleaded, running his hands through his hair.

"But I don't. That was the plan. That way I am still a virgin and you are feeling horny." I smiled. "A good day all round. Don't you think?" I smiled, looking at him writhe in pain.

"But Bella, Please,"

"You could do it yourself but it won't be the same will it?" I laughed, and moved to the other side of the limo.

"Arghh" he started to rub himself. I laughed.

"I think that this is my stop, thanks for the ride, even if you didn't get to ride me," I licked my lips, "Bye, bye Caius." I winked at him and opened the door onto my street.


	10. Chapter 10

I laughed as I stepped out of the limo, leaving Caius to squirm. It was time he got what he deserved, it wasn't just for me, and it was for all the girls that he had ever manipulated. But he had nothing on me anymore. I had stopped just outside James' house. I waved to the limo, as it drove away. Laughing at him. I turned around, pulling my backpack on my shoulder. I gasped.

"Oh, Hey James. How long have you been standing there?" I asked, slightly afraid. He shook his head, disappointed.

"You've been avoiding me Bella." He said, taking my hand. I cringed away slightly, as he led me to the front door.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I just needed time to think," I defended myself; we sat on the porch swing.

"Has Edward been helping you to?" he asked, looking across the street, where Edward was getting out of the car.

"There is nothing going on with Edward and I. You should know that," I patted his hand. He looked at me, stroking my face. He glared in Edward's direction, "Are you jealous?" I laughed.

"What if am? Can you blame me?" he asked.

"Edward and I are just friends, we realised that we were better off as friends. If not an item," I whispered, "There is nothing to be jealous of," I smiled.

"But this is the thing Bella; I am not supposed to be jealous. I have no right to be. I need a decision, Bella. I want to be your boyfriend." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know yet, Jay. I need some more time," I pleaded, looking out of his eyes.

"Typical Bella," he muttered.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's like what happened in Ireland. Ireland all over again,"

"I thought we agreed not to speak about what happened in Ireland," I started to raise my voice.

"No, you agreed. When we went for that walk, after what happened, _you_ decided to ignore it." He raised his voice too.

"Keep your voice down," I whispered.

"No Bella, I don't care anymore, and I don't care who knows it," he shouted louder. He walked straight into the middle of the lawn, "People of the world. Bella Cullen and I-" I put his hand over his mouth. He mumbled.

"Don't, please." I whispered.

"Bella and I," he whispered to me, "Made out on her grandparents bed," he whispered so that nobody else could hear. I shut my eyes.

"Shh. nobody can know," I looked around, the street was deserted.

"Are you ashamed of what happened," he held my cheek.

"I just want need some time, to digest." He shook his head, "Is this how it's going to be then. I can either be together with you or nothing at all?" I growled, the tears surfacing.

"I wish it wasn't like this," he said. I pulled myself out of his hand and looked at his towering figure.

"If we're going to be talking about the past then let's go for it," I said. "Remember three years ago. Remember what happened James? Do you remember what you said to me?" he frowned in pain.

"Bella I said I was sorry for that," he said.

"'I have to go Bella. My dad is making me go Bella; there is nothing to keep me here anyway. Not even you,'" I imitated his voice. Sneering at him. I hated bringing this up.

"He got reposted in Washington, what was I supposed to do, stay here?" he shouted, I don't think either of us cared that we were having a slinging match on the lawn, or that some of the neighbours were watching.

"You know that Mum and Dad would have taken you in. They think of you like their son. They didn't understand why I was so pissed with you when you left, and why I just got on with my life. They didn't know how lonely I felt? Why I went to seek comfort in the arms of Mike the year after," I growled.

"Here we go again. Poor little Bella, got kidnapped. Woe is me," he snarled. I slapped him across the face. There were gasps. I didn't care.

"You're supposed to be my best friend." I stammered. Tears rising.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said. I left him there. And elbowed my way through the crowds. I didn't realise I was knocking on their door, until she answered the door.

"Bella what are you doing here?" she smiled, a bit smugly.

"Tanya? Um, are Rose or Alice home?" I said, wiping my eyes, with my sleeve.

"Um no they're out with your brother's. Is there anything I can do?" she asked, opening the door a little more.

"Uh, no. But when they get back can you tell them to give me a call please?" my voice broke. Suddenly, the tears kept coming.

"Sure. Oh Bella, I couldn't find you at lunch. I have your Spanish book. You left in it home room this morning when I went in there for first lesson. Here," she walked into the house a bit. She returned with the Spanish book. I took it, in my hands.

"Thanks, I have to go now," I turned around and walked back to the street. Clutching the book with my bare hands. I could barely see where I was going all I knew was that it was in the direction of my house. I fumbled with the lock and barely made in the door without tripping over threshold of my door.

"Bella?" I heard a voice coming from the living room, I walked in. "Bella, sweetie. What's the matter?"

"Daddy? Daddy, just don't ask questions," I cried and went straight into his arms.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was the morning after the night before, as it were. I was sitting in homeroom in the morning. James, who usually occupied the seat next to me, wasn't even there. I didn't feel like seeing him anyway. Alice sat next to me. The morning announcements were playing on the TV's in all the classrooms. I wasn't even looking. It was led by Roger Vanders. I sighed.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice whispered.

"You didn't call me yesterday," I said.

"Was I supposed to?" she said confused.

"Didn't Tanya give you the message?"

"What message?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"Nothing," I smiled. We were interrupted by the volume increase of the TV. Mr Dawson didn't appreciate talking.

'_**And now a word from the co-captain of the Baseball team, James Fabello,'**_ there was applause from the set. I heard but I didn't look up, I wasn't in any mood to see him.

'_Thank you Roger.' _James replied.

'_**So are you feeling confident about tonight's game?' **_Roger started.

'_Yes, we are going to trounce them.'_ He sighed, _'Hello Liberty high students, I would like to talk to you, but not about baseball.'_ There were mutters in our classroom. _'You see yesterday, I done something unforgivable, to one of my oldest and dearest friends. Her name is Bella Cullen,'_ my ears pricked up, but I didn't raise my head. _'See she isn't even responding to me, Roger put the cam on the screen,'_ There were mutters.

"Bella, look up, you're on the TV." Alice muttered, pointing to the TV set. I looked up, and Alice and I were sitting in a corner on the TV screen. I gasped.

'_Thanks Alice, appreciate the help. Now that Bella is looking at me.'_ He sighed,

'_Bella, I am so sorry. For what I did, for what I said. For what I didn't say. I just want to say that I am sorry. Bella, you are one of the most important people in my life, and without you, I may as well be in Washington, because my life is pointless without you in it. And that decision that I asked you to make, take your time, because the very fact, that you are my friend is enough for me,' _There were 'Awwwws' coming from my room, and I could hear them down from the hall. I blushed. '_Please just do me one thing," _I nodded, knowing that he could see me, '_Where you were having lunch yesterday, meet me there at lunch, so then I can explain,' _I sighed, crossing my arms, '_Please Bella?'_ He smiled, how I could say no to that face. I nodded_ 'Thank you Bella, I will see you then, over to you Roger,' _the camera zoomed over to Roger's face, he looked shocked.

'_**And uh. Um, ah what the hell, nothing's going to top that. Go get him Bella!' **_He laughed, the TV turned off. Everybody was staring at me. Even Mr. Dawson, but thankfully the bell went, so I was literally saved by it. I ran out of the classroom, Alice close on my tail. The guys on the Baseball team had been given the day off to practise for the big game. It was odd, everybody looking at me as I went to my classes. I had English first. Mr. Frat gave me a big smile as I walked in. That was awkward. We were reciting the lines from Romeo and Juliet when there was a knock at the door. It was a messenger boy.

"Can I help you young man?" Frat said, he didn't like being interrupted, for any reason.

"I am looking for a Miss Bella Cullen," He looked down to his clipboard.

"Um yeah, that's me?" I said standing up.

"These are for you," He took out a box of Belgian chocolates, wrapped in shiny brown paper and a brown ribbon. He walked over to me at the back of the class.

"Thank you," there was a thick card wrapped in it. I would read that later. He left the room again, Frat told me to sit down, and I did. Alice smiled knowingly. I had a feeling that this wasn't the last I was going to hear from this.

We went to History next, Miss Lovet said nothing, and she was not the sort to. The lesson went without interruption that was until 5 minutes before the end. There was another knock at the door. This time it was someone from the AV club.

"Come," she barked, he walked in timidly. "What do you want Rosewood?"

"Sorry Ma'am, but I have been told to deliver this to Bella Cullen?" she pointed to me. He walked over to Alice and I, She was trying to stifle a laugh. He handed me a box, a blue box with a white ribbon around it. It looked like a photo frame, but I didn't know. I accepted it, after receiving death glares from Miss. Lovet. Break time couldn't come fast enough. Alice insisted on me coming with her to the cafeteria, she dragged me along. We got in there, it felt odd. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Edward were sitting down at their table, I felt strange, I hadn't sat at that table for a very long time, and Angela was in the Gym with Ben, preparing for tonight. I should be there, but I was going there for the last two lessons of the day to help with the girls. I sat down next to Rose and Alice next to me. I was facing Jasper.

"Well, well, well, somebody has been the talk of the school today haven't they," Emmett Laughed. I threw a grape at him. He caught it and threw it into his mouth.

"You should have seen Caius' face this morning, it was hilarious, he looked painful," Rose laughed. I took out my two gifts.

"You guys want a chocolate?" I asked the table. I took the card aside and let Alice open it. I opened the card, _'Bella, I am so sorry, and I know how much you love Belgian Chocolates, so I bought you some. Please forgive me, James.' _ I smiled. I showed it to Rose and Alice. They both Aww'd. Emmett was scoffing is way through the chocolates. Jasper looking at Alice, and Edward had Tanya sitting on his knee. I smiled. A senior came up to our table.

"Bella Cullen," he smiled at me. I nodded, he wasn't carrying anything. Then four other boys came and surrounded him, one carrying a beat box. "This is from James Fabello, who is very, very sorry," he signalled, the cafeteria was deadly silent. I looked at Emmett who looked like he was going to choke. The guy on the left turned on the beat box.

'_What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

It's sad, so sad  
it's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
that sorry seems to be the hardest word.' 

"Awww,' Rose and Alice said again.

"Oh, and these," the same senior said handing me a dozen red roses.

"Wow," Tanya said. Looking at them. The senior handed them to me. They were so pretty. I smelt them. The cafeteria filled up with noise once again and the boys who had sung to me had disappeared.

"Why can't you be more like James?" Rose and Alice said to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey, what did he do Bella? Insult your wardrobe?" Emmett laughed.

"No, he didn't. I don't want to talk about it," I smelt the roses again. "Here, courtesy of James Fabello." I handed two of them to Rose and Alice.

"Give him one thing, he can apologize well." Edward said, taking a chocolate. I smiled. Then my phone buzzed. It was a text from James. '_Sorry Bella, I have to stay through lunch. Will catch up after the game. James x'. _I sighed.

"And now he has even more reason to," I showed them all the text, I exhaled. Things were about to get very interesting...


	11. Chapter 11

I was wearing my red tracksuit as I stepped out of the car. I still hadn't spoken to James, but I had been thinking. A lot. I locked the car and walked towards the baseball pitch. The school parking lot was crowded, with the red, representing Liberty high, and the Blue, representing Barrymore. I had my sports bag resting on my shoulder. Mum and Dad were sitting in the middle, where as I was going to be sitting with Angela, Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, and a few others, including a new girl called Victoria. We were sitting right at the front. Waiting for the game to start. There were whistles and whoops as our team entered. _'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the Home team, the Liberty High Hawks," _The crowd stood up in recognition, and we watched the big screen, on either side of us. _'Starting with the two captains, Emmett Cullen and James Fabello. Then Jasper Cullen, Edward Masen, Ben Cheney, Caius, Marcus and Aro Volturi,'_ There were cheers. Rose and Alice waved their pom poms enthusiastically. Emmett being Emmett, bowed lowly, making to crowds go even wilder. Jasper hit him over the head and they just laughed and stood on the opposite side to us.

Then Roger Vanders said again, a lot less enthusiastically, _'and uh, the other guys. The Barrymore Beavers,'_ he practically sighed, there were loud cheers but louder boo's from our side. Alice and Rose were really going for it. Hissing and booing when they had too. I would have joined in, but I was too nervous. Then the game began.

We watched as Caius the pitcher, took the first throw to the big Barrymore player. He hit it hard, but Edward caught it, catching him out, cheers erupted. Edward laughed, and threw it back to Caius. That's how most of the game went. They were defensive, and were doing well. That was until the fourth inning. Barrymore got a load of homeruns. They substituted the big guy, who had been caught out in the first inning. With a smaller guy, with a hell of a good aim. Then came the seventh inning stretch. I knew what was coming and unzipped my tracksuit top.

_**Edward POV**_

We had been playing well, up until fourth inning, that substitution has trashing us. We were sitting on the sidelines; coach was talking to us, trying to up our strategy. We were all trying to stay in the game. But Coach kept on at us. That was until the last five minutes when he went to get a beer. We all looked at each other. An awkward silence ensued. Until Marcus broke the silence, with a wolf whistle.

"Looks like the cheerleaders are coming out to cheer us on," he hit Aro's chest. He was right; they were setting out in a 'V' formation, from what we could see on the big screen.

"Check out the foxy Brunette, she is working that mini," Emmett laughed. I had to say that I agreed, she did.

"Dude? Your girlfriends of the team remember?" I reminded him.

"Dude, don't ever say that about that girl ever again," James sounded disgusted.

"Why?" he laughed.

"You'll see," he smiled. The Girls were wearing a red and white coloured uniform and I could see that the girl at the front was obviously the captain. Telling people where to go and such. I smiled to myself.

'_And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the Liberty High Hawks present their cheerleading team.' _He turned on a pop tune, making it higher slightly, _'Led by their new Captain, Bella Cullen!'_

"WHAT?" Jasper, Emmett, Caius and I yelled. The screen zoomed in, and sure enough it was Bella, going trademark beetroot red. They turned around and started to dance, as cheerleaders do. But it wasn't the fact that they were dancing, it was the face that _Bella _was dancing. Bella couldn't dance, she had told me, the night of our first kiss. I had led her across my garden, her standing on my feet. She seemed perfectly competent now. She even looked like she was enjoying it. That would explain what she was doing here so late on Friday afternoon. Of course.

I had had a weird feeling about Bella, since she returned from her incapacitation at the hands of Mike. She seemed like a different person. A lot different, she was so weak and innocent before, but when she came back, she had lived through a lot of crap. And she seemed to have hardened, like she had grown up a bit. And when she returned from Ireland, she was like a completely different person. Not the beautiful, dressing gown clad girl, I had fallen in love with. I sighed, but I had Tanya now. She was enough for me. But that as the thing. I had never thought of Bella as anything but, someone I wanted to be with. From the first moment I ever saw her, in all her dressing gown finery. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. Still, we had agreed that it would be better for us to be friends than is an item. We had never been friends. And I had never wanted her to be. I looked at James, he was smiling. In the direction of the cheerleaders.

"You knew didn't you?" Emmett growled.

"Hey, she swore me to secrecy. What could I do?" he laughed.

"She didn't even tell me. I'm the one she likes," Jasper groaned. Emmett snarled, "Out of all the blondes in our family" he added. We laughed as they formed a pyramid for the finale, Bella was at the top. The music stopped. There were cheers, and the pyramid dismantled. Bella done a somersault, and landed in Rosalie and Tanya's arms. They put her down, She hugged them both, the whole team laughing.

_**Bella POV- The final inning.**_

The mood around us was tense. We had crawled our way back up, and now all we needed was one more homerun. Everybody was out except James and Edward. Edward was up next, he hit the ball, but he was caught out by the short substituted guy. There was a groan from our side. James left the bench touched Edward's knuckle and approached the batting area, the beaver's tried to heckle him, but he just waved at them.

He was totally prepared and when the ball hit the bat, he hit is so hard, he bounded for the first base, but the ball was still hurtling through the air, us cheerleaders stood up, first, looking at how high it was reaching. James was still running around the bases. The ball was reaching the edge of the pitch, it still hadn't landed. James passed the second base. The ball still hadn't landed. Other members of the crowd rose now, mutterings started. It was nearly at the big screen. James passed the third base. The ball now disappeared from sight, behind the big screen and out of the park. James passed the fourth base. The cheers erupted from our side.

'_And the Liberty High Hawks win!"_ Roger shouted, with delight. James seemed bemused, but then went for a team hug with his team. We ran out onto the pitch, it was crowded; it must have had several hundred people on it. I could barely find them, but when I did. I saw James. He took me into his arms, and twirled me around. I laughed. Nobody was paying attention to us; they were still enjoying the victory.

"Jay, I have made a decision," I whispered to him.

"What?" he yelled, he couldn't hear me.

"I made a decision," I yelled back.

"What?!" he laughed. I sighed. I pulled his collar in my hands and kissed him on the lips. He took me into his arms again and twirled me around as we kissed. I ran my fingers through his hair, and I could feel his, gripping tightly onto my waist.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into his eyes, he smiled, my arms around his neck. We leaned in to kiss again, when several cleared throats made our attention. We hadn't noticed the silence, everybody was staring. Everybody. People I didn't even know. I looked behind James' head, and our kiss, in slow motion was play, showing me pull him close to me, and us twirling around together. Oh my god, my dad was in the audience. We looked at each other again. His beautiful blue eyes, bore into my dull brown ones. I smiled. We looked around, and then cheers erupted around us. And we hugged as we walked out of the pitch. His arm around my shoulders, mine around his waist. Once we had left the huge crowds, we sat on the bonnet of my car. He held my hand.

"This feels nice," I said, leaning on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I smiled. It did feel nice.

"Yeah it does. Do you think that your family is going to castrate me?" he laughed, we played with each other's hands.

"I'll protect you. Don't worry. Nobody messes with _my_ man," I smiled. He laughed.

"So I am _your _man now am I?" he smiled, chuckling.

"And don't you forget it bub," I poked his belly. He stroked my head. We could have sat there forever. When I began to get cold.

"Are you cold Bella?" he smiled.

"No, just not warm." I laughed again.

"Here, take this," he started to take off his letterman jacket.

"No, no. Then you will be cold." I urged him to keep it on.

"No, I won't ever live it down if I let you freeze on the night we officially became an item," He put it on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I snuggled into it.

"You can keep it, I like to let people know that you are mine," he smiled.

"I can think of other ways to keep warm," I giggled, licking my lips.

"Can you really?" he leaned in, our noses touching. Our lips were about to meet when we were interrupted.

"Hey! Fabello! Take your hands off our sister," Emmett roared. Shit. I stood in front of him protectively. Emmett, Jasper and Dad were walking towards us, Rose, Alice and Mum trailing behind them. Mum was holding my sweat bag, with my tracksuit in it.

"What do you think you're doing," I growled.

"He violated you," Emmett gasped.

"_I _kissed _him_ you Jackass," I pushed him away.

"No Bella, leave it. I can take care of myself." I looked up at him, he winked. I sat back down on my bonnet.

"I just have one thing to say to you," Emmett growled. James looked unfazed. There was a dramatic pause. "Welcome to the family man," he pulled him into a huge, bear like hug. Emmett was laughing, as was James, Jasper and Dad. I was confused.

"What's going on?" I muttered, and walked over to Mum, and she hugged me, "Mummy, I'm scared," I whispered. Rose and Alice looked as confused as I felt, they shrugged at me.

"Me too sweetheart," James was hugging Jasper now. Emmett had walked over to Rosalie and was kissing her. James moved on to hug my dad.

"What did you think we were going to do? Kill him?" Emmett laughed.

"I definitely thought it was a possibility," I said. Holding my mother's hand. He was hugging my dad? This was definitely the twilight zone.

"Dude, we have been taking bets on how long it would take for you two to get it on. Admittedly it was a bit touch and go for a few years when he went off to Europe, and you got hot and heavy with Edward for a few months, but when he returned, bet's were back on baby!" Emmett laughed. "Jasper and Dad, you both owe me a hundred bucks" he laughed.

"How? You said by junior year. She is in sophomore year," Jasper retaliated.

"I meant _your _junior year," he mended. Jasper looked vexed.

"Of course you did," Dad laughed, opening the passenger side of my Ferrari. Emmett got in. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Aren't you riding with James?" Emmett said matter of factly.

"Yes she is," James said. Rosalie got in the driver's seat.

"You break my car Emmett Cullen, I will hurt you," I snarled.

"What am I going to do? Kiss my girlfriend?" he asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; your car will be fine. Don't you trust me?" she laughed.

"Of course I trust you Rose, Just not my dear brother," I retaliated.

"And now I think I will take Bella home, before she has an aneurysm," James laughed. Steering me to his car. I started at Emmett, who had his hands over his mouth, in mock terror. I made the 'I am watching you' gesture. He closed the doors. I sat down in the passenger seat, waiting for James' to come in. He closed the door.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" James laughed, putting on the heating.

"I think I can remind you," I said, we both leaned in and we kissed. I smiled. He laughed, we broke apart.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" he said.

"Ah, now I am thinking about it. I am having second thoughts," I joked.

"No, no. I'll make you forget what I just said," he kissed me again. I pulled away this time.

"Yes, I have made the right decision," I smiled, and I kissed him on the lips once more.


	12. Chapter 12

It was lunch time. Glorious lunch hour. It had been a week since James and I had been together. One beautiful week had passed. We were sitting at our lunch table, holding hands across the table, leaning in close, in our own personal little bubble, I was wearing the locket that he had given me a few months ago, just before I set off for Ireland. Not because he had given it to me, but to show him that I wasn't taking this relationship lightly. He kissed my hands gently, and the bell went. He carried my book bag to Spanish, we didn't even make it to the door, and we kissed passionately until we were rudely interrupted.

"Bella? Earth to Fabello?" then something hit me on the back. I turned around. Alice was standing there, with her hands on her hips. Jasper standing behind her, carrying her books. Glaring at us. I turned around, James holding my waist.

"Oh hello guys," I sighed. Leaning on James' abs.

"Bella, I feel like I haven't seen you in a week," Jasper moaned, looking at James and me.

"I saw you last night," I frowned. Tapping James' fingers lightly.

"Before you went to bed. For five minutes." He inputted

"I'll spend some time with you today okay? After Baseball practise?" I said, looking up to James who nodded.

"Alone?" he said looking at James.

"Will you be," I looked at Alice, with a smile, she winked at me.

"Um," he faltered, I nodded.

"Then we both will see you tonight after baseball practise." I said. "Now we have to get to Spanish, bye guys," I pulled him into the classroom. Alice sat next to me. I filed through the book bag, I couldn't find glasses. Hm. Maybe they were in my locker. I got up to go to my locker. James looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I mouthed Glasses to him. He nodded.

I practically skipped to my locker. Although that's the only way I travelled nowadays. I opened my locker. My glasses were there, in their case. I took them out. I smiled to myself. I closed the door to my locker, and ran into something solid.

"Sorry," I laughed, and then I saw who it was. "Oh hey Edward. How are you doing this fine, afternoon," I sighed.

"Okay I guess." He smiled, looking down at me. But he didn't look ok.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. A lot more serious now.

"I just thought that you look very happy these days," he laughed, I laughed awkwardly, "I haven't seen you this happy for a long time, I am glad that you are," he smiled.

"Well, James makes me happy. Like the way you- I mean I have to go, now." I said, going bright red. He held my arm again.

"You never told me you could dance? I feel cheated quite frankly. You lied to me," he said. This felt weird, too familiar. To like it was before.

"Um well, James was the only guy I ever danced with. So I haven't danced in a long time. And there are other things that you don't know about me," I laughed, tapping his hand away from arm, he released it. I smiled and walked away. Leaving a bemused Edward behind me.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Ok how are we going to do this?" Dad said. Mum sitting on his lap.

"Blondes against the brunettes?" Jasper suggested.

"We would need another blonde," Rosalie stated. She was right. There was one extra brunette.

"Who wants to be our blonde then?" Dad laughed.

"Well Bella was a blonde for a while," Emmett suggested.

"Through no choice of her own," James said for me, I smiled, and snuggled into him closer.

"No, I don't care, I will be their blonde," I said, making a move to get up.

"No fair they get Bella, she's great at this," Alice moaned. I winked at her.

"I will always be a brunette at heart, don't worry Alice," I went over and sat down in between Rosalie and Jasper.

"Let's do this then," Mum said. It was odd to hear her speak with such force.

"Captains shake hands," James said. Mum and Dad got up and shook hands, hard.

"No hard feelings love?" Dad whispered.

"You wish baby," She muttered again. They broke apart. And flipped a coin.

"Tails," Dad shouted.

"Tails it is, Blondes go first, saving the best for last," Emmett laughed.

"And now it's time for," drum roll provided by Jasper, Emmett and James, "CULLEN FAMILY CHARADES!" We cheered enthusiastically.

Jasper went first, picking up the small piece of paper that the other team had provided for us. He took it in his hands then laughed. He stood in the middle of the room facing us. He did speech marks.

"Phrase," Rose said, he gave a thumbs up. Rose smiled. Jasper pointed to Emmett.

"Emmett?" Dad frowned, Jasper nodded. He started to prance up and down the room, in a model like fashion.

"Emmett is a Jackass?" I guessed. Emmett scowled at me.

"Emmett is a model?" Dad sneered, laughing. Jasper flipped his hair.

"Emmett is Sexy?" Rosalie laughed. Jasper pointed to her and nodded.

"Emmett is sexy? Seriously? Three guesses who wrote that one down," I muttered.

"Don't be that way Bella; you know you love me really." Emmett smiled. It was Mum's turn this time. She picked a piece of paper up and laughed. She did the film signal. I knew what it was. The two minutes were up. They hadn't got it.

"It's legally Blonde you Dumbasses," I laughed. Rosalie was up next. She took the next card, she looked worried, and done the film sign again.

"King Kong?" I yelled.

"Oh my god how the hell did you get that?" Rosalie said shocked.

"Bella is a charades genius. You're lucky to have her on your team," Emmett groaned. Throwing a cushion at Jasper.

An hour had passed and the blondes were leading 5 to 2. We were a bit smug to be honest. They had given up, so they had bought us all a pizza. We were watching some home movies of Emmett, Jasper and I. We looked so cute. Emmett and Jasper standing on either side of me, and holding my hands when I was 4, then Dad teaching me to swim when I was 5.

"_Come on Bella, come to Daddy." _He smiled at the camera. I was wearing some rubber armbands and a pink swimsuit, doing a doggy paddle to Dad on the other side of the pool.

"_Daddy, Daddy I'm doing it. I'm swimming!"_ I was so proud of myself that day. _"Mummy, Mummy, look I can swim, I can swim!" _I said, still paddling to Dad. When I reached Dad he lifted my up out of the water and twirled me around in the pool. I giggled.

"'_Look Daddy I can swim, I can swim!'_" Emmett imitated, I threw a cushion at him, and I snuggled into James' torso. Then we moved onto Emmett when we was 6, I was 3. He was wearing only a towel.

"_Mummy, Mummy, I'm a big boy now! I strong and I threw Jasper into the pool!_" 6 year old Emmett, in his high pitched voice. Jasper hit him over the head.

"_Of course you are sweetheart. You going to give Mummy a big hug?" _Mum said, laughing. Then 6 year old Emmett made me laugh. He threw off his towel, revealing his naked body. I burst into laughter. I stifled some of it in the cushion. Emmett was going bright red. That wasn't the end of it. Emmett then ran around in the yard in the yard, Jasper and I running after him, Jasper holding my hand strongly and trying not to fall on the naked Emmett. "_I am super Emmett, hear me roar. Bella, go and get me a cookie!"_ He ordered. My younger self just hit him into the pool. Jasper and I laughed, on the tape and in the room.

"I think we've seen enough of that tape," Emmett went to get up.

"No!" we all yelled, Rose whispered something into his ear and he put his arms around her shoulders. The next video was of James and me when I was 8.

"_Bella? Bella why don't you tell Daddy who you're with?" _Dad said. We walked up to him.

"_This is James, and he's my best friend in the whole, entire world," _I said to the screen. I held James' hand in the movie. I looked up at him, he smiled down to me.

"_And Bella is my girlfriend, She's my bestest friend ever, and I want to Marry her!" _James looked at me and stoked my arm affectionately. I smiled and kissed his arms. Emmett threw another cushion at me.

"Ow! Emmett, get a grip." I said. "I'm going to get a drink anybody want one?" I asked. Getting up from my seat and pushing James back down. There was a flurry of replies.

"So that was three diet cokes, a Whiskey for dad, some herbal tea for mum, vodka for Emmett, and water for James and Jasper." They all nodded their heads.

"I'll help you Bella," Alice said standing up and linking arms with me. We walked to the kitchen. I turned on the kettle and Alice assembled the cups.

"Listen Alice, James and I were thinking of going to the movies the week after next. You and Jasper want to come?" I asked, filling two glasses full of water.

"Oh I can't." She seemed genuinely disappointed.

"Oh it's ok, I'll ask Rose." I said, a bit grimly, a double date with Emmett? Joy.

"She's got plans too," she sighed.

"Ok, a family thing I presume," I asked.

"Sort of. It's Edward's Birthday. He's having a huge party. So we have to be there, he'll be seventeen." She said, putting some ice in Dad's whiskey.

"Oh right, ok. That's fine. James and I will be fine," I sighed. A little bitterly.

"Tanya gave me the guest list. She said the Edward had given it to her." She said, trying to defend herself.

"It's ok. How are things going between those two anyway?" I tried to say it offhandedly.

"Fine, until yesterday. She found something she didn't want to in his wallet. They haven't spoken since." She laughed.

"Just because I'm not on the guest list, doesn't mean I can't give him something right?"

"I suppose not. But what would you give him anyway?" she laughed, getting a tray.

"He likes to shop at Calvin Klein, right?" I smiled, I poured out Mum's tea.

"Assorted coloured underwear? Of course he likes to shop at Calvin Klein," she laughed.

"It's nice talking to you Bella. I feel like I haven't seen you since you got together with James. I miss you," she hugged me.

"I'll tell you what. We'll go on a spa weekend, you, me and Rose. No guys around." I suggested. She smiled.

"I will need a whole new outfit." Alice smiled. The phone rang. The home phone, I answered it.

"Hello, Cullen Household." I heard my voice echo. That only meant one thing.

"Hello Darling, how are you this fine day?" he said, with a thick Irish accent.

"Grandpa Patrick? How are you? Isn't it like 4am there?" I smiled. Leaning on the counter.

"Ah no. Time isn't a concept to me and your Grandmother. I was just thinking to call you about Christmas." He started off, drinking some whiskey.

"What about Christmas?" I asked.

"Didn't you know that your Grandmother and meself coming over the pond for the holidays?" he laughed.

"Seriously? Wow, I miss you guys. I'll just get Dad." I skipped.

"Ah, is the fair Isabella there?" he asked again.

"Grandpa. I'm Isabella." He laughed.

"No, your mother, Isabella Esme Cullen." He laughed again.

"Grandpa nobody calls mum by her first name it's Esme," I laughed. But yes she's here."

"Ah, good. I do love a good natter with the beautiful Isabella," I rolled my eyes, holding Mum's tea in one, and the phone in the other hand. "Dad? Someone's on the phone for you," I said to him.

"Who is it Bella?" he sighed.

"I don't know, he has a thick Irish accent and goes by the name Patrick," I laughed. "He came to talk about Christmas." I explained. Handing over the phone to him.

"Hey Dad, how are you," he walked out of the room.

"He's the only guy I know who calls you by your first name Mum," I added, sitting on Dad's vacant seat.

"What Esme?" Rose asked.

"No Isabella," Jasper corrected her.

"Your full name is Isabella Esme Cullen? How did I not know that?" Alice asked. Mum laughed, taking a sip from her cup.

"He does the same to your Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Chester." Mum giggled.

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for Christmas? Awesome, they always bring me booze," Emmett laughed. Mum glared at him. "I mean they totally don't. That would be irresponsible," Emmett took some vodka from his glass.

"I am looking forward to seeing them again, Alice and I have never met kinder people," Rose smiled. Lying in Emmett's arms.

"Aren't they lovely?" Mum said. "They were always very fond of me. When I got pregnant with Emmett, Grandma Ronnie helped me, and with you and Jasper. They moved back to Ireland when Bella was 5. That's why we go there every summer," mum added, swallowing her tea. I leant back on James' torso.

"Esme, Dad wants to speak to you," Dad yelled from the other room. Mum left, leaving just us kids in the room.

"Today was nice, would should do it again." I mumbled.

"Sure, we'll make it a regular thing." Emmett laughed.

"Because none of us have lives," Jasper laughed.

"Oh yeah, Rose, Bella and I are going to go on a spa weekend at some point," Alice laughed.

"We should invite Angela, she'd enjoy it," I spoke up.

"And what are we supposed to do?" James groaned.

"What do guys do? Watch saved by the Bell?" I asked.

"Burp the national anthem? Work out?" Alice continued.

"Masturbate?" Rose said, we all looked at her, "What? We all know you do it, why not make it a group occasion," Rose said unashamedly. Looking at the muted TV screen.

"This isn't an awkward silence at all," Emmett added. But whispered something in Rosalie's ear, she smiled. Then shook her head.

"Ok kids, it's nearly midnight. Time for bed." Dad came in. It was Friday night, but I was sleepy. No-one made any signs to move. "I'm just kidding. Do you want to watch more home movies?" Dad laughed.

"Are there any more nude ones of Emmett?" Jasper sniggered.

"Are there ever, that was the whole of when he was 3," Dad laughed.

"Do we really need to watch that Dad? I mean, it's not necessary." Emmett begged.

"Of course there is Emmett. We are very proud of you." Dad said, putting in a new tape.

We were watching those for a long time, I didn't even recognise what time I went to bed, because all I remember doing was falling asleep in James' arms.

_Future Chapter preview_

_I had taken off my dressing gown in a hurry, a bit hot after the long dinner I had had that night, With Steven and Charlotte. I stifled a yawn. I was wearing a black lace bra with a matching pair of underwear with black stockings. I was all set to get into the bath when there was a knock at the door. It was Steven. I shielded my exposed body, behind the door, so that he could only see my face. _

"_Bella, you fancy a quiet night in, just the two of us?" he asked, a bit slurred. _

"_Steven, I think it would be best if you go back to Charlotte, she'll be wondering where you are." I told him. _

"_Okay Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," He walked back to his room, I laughed to myself. I walked over to the window, wondering what was going on back home. I had insisted on this spring break holiday. And I was glad that I had convinced Mum and Dad to let me go alone. James was in Europe with his Dad, for the holidays, I wish we hadn't argued before he departed, but he had called when he landed, like he promised. It was cool under here. There was another knock at the door. Probably another drunk Steven. I walked over to it again and opened the door. My eyes widened. It wasn't Steven. But this person looked lonely, when I had last seen him; he was the picture of good fun. This was unnerving. He was holding a bottle of expensive Champagne. _

"_What are you going here?" I gasped. _

"_I know that you wanted to be alone, but I really needed a friend right now," He held out the champagne for me. _

"_Of course, come in," I opened the door for him, and he stepped over the threshold._


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella, here, I have something for you," James handed me a big, elaborately decorated box. I frowned at him.

"What's this?" I took the box, it was heavy. I nearly fell down, but I composed myself.

We were sitting in his front porch, a week after we had played Charades with my family. James and I had gotten closer as the week went on. Much to Emmett's displeasure. As much as my whole family loved James, I felt that I was spending a lot of time with him, even for my standards. I had begun to finally realise, that boys weren't going to get in the way of my friendships with Alice and Rosalie, also Angela for that matter. So all four of us were going on our spa weekend in two weeks, a week after Edward's birthday; the whole school was buzzing about his party. I hadn't received an invitation and I wasn't waiting for one either, I wasn't desperate. Of course the entire baseball team received one, the cheerleaders had too, except the captain. Ugh, I sounded bitter. Getting back to the point.

"A present. Now open it," he laughed, stroking the back of my hand. I grimaced, and opened the big lid. It had several layers of red tissue paper; I scowled clawing my way through the layers. I gasped there, beneath the paper lay a beautiful pair of White ice skates.

"Wow," I stroked the boots.

"Do you like them?" he smiled, I turned them around and saw, in swirly lettering '_**BC' **_I stroked them, lovingly.

"Of course I like them. I love them, they're beautiful," I kissed his lips, placing my hand under his chin. I pulled away and looked at the skates again.

"I know how much you loved to Ice skate when we were kids, that home movie brought it all back, so I got in touch with a guy and he got me these," he smiled.

"Oh. Thank you so much," I laughed. "Where is the nearest Ice Rink?" I bounced off my seat.

"Ten minutes away, you go home and get ready, and I'll pick you up in ten minutes," he laughed. I ran out of James' front yard, the box, tucked under my arms. Flying past all of the houses around me, too excited to care where I was going. I flung open the door and ran straight up the stairs. I stopped in my tracks. There were three figures sitting on my bed, arms folded and looking serious. All past elation had disappeared and my throat went dry. I closed the door slowly and looked at them.

"Hello Bella, we need to talk to you," Rosalie said first. I grimaced, placing the skates on a table.

"Okay, can you talk as I get ready," I feigned ignorance.

"No Bella, we need to talk now," Alice interrupted whatever she was going to say. I turned around facing my closet.

"We are concerned about you Bella, we never see you anymore. You're always with James. At least with Edward, you had an excuse, because of what Jake done. But we are supposed to be friends," Angela added. An intervention. Jeez.

"Guys, we are going on our spa weekend in a couple of weeks. I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled.

"So why are you so happy then?" Rosalie sniggered. I walked into my huge closet, going to my Winter wardrobe.

"James and I are going Ice Skating," I laughed, and then I had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"How Romantic," Alice gagged.

"Why don't you all come along? It'll be fun," I pulled out a scarf and a pair of leather gloves.

"And feel like the third wheels?" Rose growled.

"I know we all sound like bitter old women, but we just want to make sure that you're ok," Angela reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"No bring your guys along. Even my brothers, and Ben will have fun," I pulled the scarf around my neck.

"Emmett? Gliding along the ice like an elegant swan?" Rose didn't sound convinced.

"Just go and ask them. Alice you know Jasper is devoted to you anyway, he'll go where ever you want him too." I smiled, putting on some ugg boots, and bringing a big sports bag on my shoulder. Alice smiled knowingly, seeming to warn to the idea. Angela was already on the phone excitedly telling Ben the details. Rosalie smiled suddenly.

"Where are the boy's?" she gleamed.

"Watching a DVD in Jasper's room, now go and get ready," I laughed. Having second thoughts and placing my scarf into the sports bag with my Skates, gloves and earmuffs. I pulled it over my shoulder. Alice and Rose rushed out of my door, followed by Angela, who smiled at me warmly. I looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I was surprised by what I saw. I looked happy, smiling too boldly. It reminded me of a simpler time. That thought drew me to a place I had not dared visit in fear it would cast open a can of worms that would cause a thousand things to leave in its path. I crouched underneath my TV, my sport's bag, sliding down my arm slightly, and pulled the blanket away from the huge stack of DVDs from Ireland. It stood in an awkward, untidy pile, sloping slightly. I sighed, sliding my fingers over the cool, cold covers. I smiled, a present from the Grandparents. My thoughts were interrupted; a booming voice entered my mind.

"Yo Bellarooney, hear we're hitting the ice," Emmett entered my room. I acted very quickly, throwing the blanket back over the DVD's standing to my full height, feeling flustered even for me. "What are you hiding Bella?" he smirked.

"Why didn't you knock? I could have been doing anything in here!" I growled. He smiled. Beginning to walk over to me. I walked straight into him, hitting him in the back with my heavy sports bag.

"Come one inch closer into my room, I will personally make sure that the next time you guys are at baseball practise, James will hit the ball right into your testicles," I whispered menacingly. He narrowed his eyes, and then broke into a wide smile. He smirked then slowly walked backwards, his hands raised in surrender. I growled. Following Emmett out of my bedroom and downstairs. Jasper was standing downstairs, talking to Angela about something. He had big gloves on. And a big jacket. I smiled; he too had a big sports bag, with the name _'Jasper'_ Sewn on it. The way mine had _'Bella' on it and Emmett's had 'Emmett' _on it. We were big on personalisation in my family. He came to the foot of the stairs. Alice and Rose were nowhere to be seen.

"We are to meet at the Masen's, Rose and Alice have the perfect skating outfits apparently so they will be ready. I called James. He'll meet us there and Ben will meet us at the rink," Jasper explained. Opening the front door, letting Ange go through first. I followed, linking arms with Angela.

"What's the plan, as how to get there?"

"Well Emmett's bringing his jeep, so he, Rose, Jasper and Alice will go in there. Then James said it would be ok for me to go with you two. I'll ride back with Ben." Angela smiled. Emmett was laughing with Jazz about something. I glared at him. It was then ii started to feel the sudden cold breeze down the street. I could see James' car parked in front of the Masen's. He was leaning against the hood, patting his hand against the cold metal.

"Of course it's fine. I am sorry by the way. I have been spending a lot of time with James. I just got caught up with everything," I sighed. "How's Jake doing? Leah and Him still are going strong?" I asked.

"Oh yes, they're getting pretty serious now," she laughed. That was nice, Jacob deserved someone nice. We were at the Masen's now. I threw my bag in the back of James' car. He opened his arms and Angela released me smiling. He smiled as I kissed him on the lips.

"So, I hear we're going on Quintuple date," he laughed.

"Yeah, do you mind?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Aw no, as long as your happy, I'm happy. Rose and Alice on the other hand are trying my patience slightly," he looked at his watch.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I asked.

"About ten minutes," My attention was diverted to Angela, who was now climbing the tree, outside Alice's side of the balcony, with surprising agility, twisting through the branches with ease, Jay saw where I was watching and laughed silently, as she reached the top, and swung around onto the Balcony. She laughed and waved to me, before one of the French patio doors flinging open and dragging her into the abyss. I laughed. James kissed my head. I snuggled in closer.

"Good thing Edward's not back from school yet," he laughed.

"Where is he?" I smiled.

"I don't know. I think he's with Tanya in the city somewhere," he whispered. Suddenly a honk of a horn disturbed us. Mum rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" She laughed.

"We're all going Ice skating, you guys want to join us?" Jay replied.

"Sorry Jay, but Carlisle's knees can't take any more stress." She patted it knowingly. I heard a sigh. I laughed. "We'll see you guys later," she disappeared, with a screech from the tires. Poor dad, he was getting old. James laughed. There were two more honks which signalled Emmett's arrival. Great, more interruptions. I grimaced.

"Great, the welcome committee's arrived," James snarled. I giggled.

"There shall be no canoodling with our baby sister Mr. Fabello," Jasper yelled out of the window. Great. And the embarrassment shall begin now.

"Shut up you dumbass!" I yelled at him. James led me over to Emmett's parked jeep. I gripped his waist tightly.

"What just because I'm happy you're together doesn't mean I want to see it," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Your girlfriends are taking a very long time to get ready," James said.

"Well they will look great when they're ready, so why rush them?" Jasper smiled. As if on cue, Rosalie, Alice and Angela came through the door. I saw Emmett and Jasper's eyes widen.

Alice was wearing a white pair of tights, with a flouncy black sparkly dress, with a jumper like shrug, she too wearing boots, but they were black. Rose was wearing the same, but instead of black, she was wearing red. She looked stunning. Over her shoulder was a sports bag, which no doubt held their skating equipment. Angela was linking arms with Alice and were laughing at some unheard joke. Rose turned around and locked the front door, where as Alice walked straight over here, dragging Angela along.

"Tell me Ange, do you often climb Alice's tree outside her window?" I raised an eyebrow. Angela turned red.

"She gave me instructions," she whispered. Alice laughed, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Are we going to get this show on the road?" Emmett yelled. Rose came into view, laughing.

"Do you guys want to catch a movie later, maybe get the twilight show?" she smiled. Handing her bag to Emmett, who threw it round his shoulder.

"Sure, but let's do this first," Emmett smiled. He leapt up to the ledge of his jeep, and threw the bag in. "Jazz how are we going to do this? US in the front or do you want to get in the back with Alice?" he laughed.

"He'll come in the back with me," Alice sang, Jasper raised his eyebrows, but smiled in spite of himself.

"Okay, hand her to me first then," Emmett laughed. Wait, what did he mean hand her to me first? But my question was answered for me. Alice screamed quietly as Jasper lifted Alice her hips and into Emmett's waiting arms. Emmett laughed, as he held her like a baby. She glared at him. He placed her into the back, enabling her to slide over to the other side.

"What was that for?" she grumbled.

"It's not my fault that you are so short," Emmett laughed, as he helped Rosalie, climb gracefully into the car, followed by Jasper's mighty leap into it. Emmett laughed.

"Last one there has to buy the tickets!" Angela said climbing into the back of James' car.

"You're on Weber!" Emmett laughed, jumping down and walking to the other side of the car, James and I winked at each other and ran to the car. James leapt in and started the engine, jumped in, not bothering to open the door as we sped away before Emmett had even climbed into the car.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Come on James, you can do better than that," I smiled, as I looked at him getting closer to the edge. We had raced from one end of the huge ice rink to the other. He had lost again. He slammed into the edge, with another sigh.

"Oh No Bella. Maybe I need something else to motivate me," he smiled knowingly. I knew what that smile meant.

"Oh I think I know what I can do," I smirked, looking up at his six foot figure, I stood on my tip toes, which was not an easy thing to do in Ice skates, and kissed him on the lips. He responded, pulling me closer to him. In my peripheral vision, I saw a flash. I stopped, I saw Rosalie brandishing the silver digital camera, Emmett skating up to her. She saw him then winked at us then skated away, Emmett skated after her in pursuit. I laughed. James took my hand, and we glided away from the side, hand in hand. James and I were just enjoying it. It was much better ice skating as a group activity. Lot of entertainment. Emmett trying to do Swan Lake, with Rosalie, was amusing.

We had gotten there first, and hour ago, Emmett had arrived 3 minutes later, he was angry. Ben had beaten us all there, and had only eyes for Angela as we arrived. It had cost a bomb too. $56 for all of us. We had been on the ice for 45 minutes, and there was only half an hour to go. We were then going to hit the theatre after, and watch 'The Time Traveller's wife' it was supposed to be good, there were good reviews.

Jasper and Alice had been inseparable, they had held each other's hands since they had stepped onto the ice, and they both were graceful and had done hardly spoken to anyone else apart from them. I smiled; they were made for each other. Rosalie had been taking every spare opportunity to take thousands of photos for her photography project. Mainly of Emmett and Jasper and Alice, but she needed new inspiration now and again. We weren't complaining. But it was cold. I was wearing a lot of layers. We were trying to warm up.

The minutes flew by; we were in blissful oblivion, at one point Emmett took me into his arms and lifted me over his head in the way that could not be mistaken for a body builder's lift. Rose got a few photos of that. We were just enjoying being with each other, being young and spontaneous. But when it came to an end, we were just about to get up off the ice, when Rose yelled;

"WAIT," we all halted, "Group photo," we all groaned. We moved to the centre of the rink, the boys stood up, and then the girls sat on the cold ice, in front of them. Rose let one of the stewards to take it, just for fun. So Emmett stood on the left, followed by Jasper, James and Ben. I sat in front of Ben; Alice sat in front of James, Rose in front of Jasper, then Angela in front of Emmett. We took a few, and then we got up, and left the ice. It took an age to unwrap again. By the time we had finished it was 8pm, so we all set off for the theatre. With the exception of Ben and Angela, who had to go somewhere and couldn't come with us. We filed into our cars again, Alice not as shocked this time as Jasper lifted her into the car.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Two tickets to the time travellers wife please," James said to the girl behind the counter. She smiled at as radiantly. She gasped and handed us the tickets. I smiled at her, and then planted a kiss on his cheek, claiming him as mine, her eyebrows narrowed. We walked through to meet the others. Emmett was getting popcorn, with Jasper. Alice was getting ice cream for all of us. I went off to join the girls.

"Bella, thank god you're here, what flavour do you want?" she was skimming the clear glass. The girl behind the counter was rolling her eyes, clearly irritated.

"Chocolate, obviously. James will have Strawberry," I added, the girl, named Sarah, sighed with relief.

"Can I have one scoop of Low fat, Vanilla, and one tub full of every flavour in these tubs," Emmett's obviously. Sarah laughed. When our orders were done, Alice was the last one left. She sighed.

"I'll have one Chocolate tub and one Neapolitan please," she sighed in defeat. Rose and I walked over to the family, and walked over to the usher.

"Screen 7," he told us. Wow, how enthusiastic. We waited for Alice on the other side, she was beaming.

"Let's go!" she smiled. We were approaching the doors to the theatre. Emmett had gone completely overboard, and bought 2 large buckets of popcorn, for the indecisive people. We were laughing, as we turned the corner, to face the huge silver screen. But that stopped almost immediately. I glared at the front row.

"What the hell are _they _doing here," I muttered in James' ear...


	14. Chapter 14

I stormed into my house, slamming the door behind me. Not bothering to stop, raging like a storm through the front room, and ignoring the gathering of people in there. Just willing to get away from what had just happened in the cinema. I ran through the garden, and scaled the tree that had my pre teen tree house. I climbed up it and hung my legs off of the high platform and wrapped one of my arms around the supports of the barrier. I faced away from the house, so that they could not see what I was about to do. Getting a lighter and a packet of cigarettes from my inside pocket. I put one in my mouth and lit up with my free hand.

Taking a deep puff, I smiled as the stress went away. I could not believe what just happened. I leant my head against the support. It had been a nice night out, how badly it had turned around. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. My brothers had been there, my boyfriend had been there. It was just rude and badly approached. I could see nothing but the trees around me, my orchard like surroundings made me feel oddly at peace and I willed it to carry it out its chosen serenity.

I couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened to me in this tree house. I had had my first kiss (With James); I had played with Jasper and Emmett by being chased around the big tree trunk. All those memories had been spoiled because of _him._ I didn't notice the tears that began to fall, or the person who decided to join me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked, I froze, of all the people to come after me, I did not expect him to come up here.

"What are you doing up here," I asked, not turning around.

"I saw how upset you were; I thought you could use a friend." He replied, and came and sat next to me. His legs hanging off of the edge and his arms looped around the supports too.

"Thanks, you didn't have to you know," I looked into his emerald eyes for the first time in a long time. He looked back into my own. A grim smile appearing on his face.

"I know. I didn't realise you smoked Bella,"

"Only when I am stressed about something." I put out the cigarette on the wood, and tossed the butt into by bag. I looked at him solemnly.

"What happened to you Bella?" He stroked a tear away from my face and I sighed, remembering how familiar this felt. I reached into my bag and pulled out some minty chewing gum. To hide the smoky smell.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sighed. Turning to look at the trees again.

"This is a nice place you got here," he said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, it's always been here. Since I was a kid," I looked around the wooden safe haven. "I have a lot of good memories here,"

"I'm sure you have. Listen you are free next weekend right?" I frowned.

"Why?"

"Hasn't Alice told you? It's my birthday; I put your name on the guest list. I thought you would have gotten an invite by _now_," He ruffled his hair.

"But Alice told me that I wasn't invited, that you didn't put my name on the guest list. You didn't want me there?"

"What? Alice must be mistaken."

"Who did you give the list too?"

"Tanya...Oh. I get it. Never mind. But can you come over. I really want you to be there." He pleaded.

"Sure," I hesitantly replied, "What time?"

"7. I am really glad that you are coming." Edward smiled.

"And miss the big 1-7, you must be kidding me," I laughed. He elbowed me in the ribs.

And that is how the night began; we talked for hours and hours. About nothing much really. How Edward missed his Mum and Dad, and how they wouldn't be back in time for his birthday. How even though he loved playing baseball, he despised being the centre of attention when the time came for a game. How he worried about Emmett and Rosalie, if they were going too fast for each other.

We didn't really talk about me. For which I was glad.

But we both eventually fell asleep. I was woken up by the sounds of birdsong. But I realised _how _we has fallen asleep. I was wearing Edward's jacket and I had my arms around his waist, and his arms were around my neck. I had never seen him asleep before, in all the times he had stayed over. His eyes were fluttering open. And widened when he saw me.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Oh," he repeated.

"We should probably get up now,"

"We should." There was a silence, neither of us made any sign of movement. I yawned.

"This was nice,"

"Hmm" I sighed.

Then slowly, even though we knew it was wrong, even though we knew that no good can come of it. We slowly leaned in, and tentatively our lips met. I felt Edward's grip tighten around my neck as we got closer towards each other. Until our bodies were pressed up against each other, and I could feel him all around me. His hands were entangled in my hair, and I moved my hands around the back of Edward. It could have been hours until we stopped, and finally broke away. We were both panting. I was the first to speak.

"Wow..." Edward sighed.

"Wow..."I whispered. We both laughed.

"That was familiar." I nodded. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you,"

"No, it's fine. We were both feeling down, don't worry. We should both go," I smiled.

"Yeah." We both stood up warily. And descended down onto the Garden floor. I carried my shoes and we walked across the garden, his arm around my shoulders. We seemed to have come to an agreement between us. I put my arm around his waist. We didn't talk, just walked. Just friends being there for one another. It must have been about 10am, because I could hear voices coming from the kitchen inside. My mum by the sounds of it, talking with my brother. I took a deep breath and entered.

"Bella, I thought you would be cold out there. Are you two alright?" Mum asked. Emmett remained silent.

"Yeah, we are both fine. A bit sore from the wood on the floor, but fine," I yawned. "I'm just going to see Edward out."

"Okay sweetheart." She pats my cheek. We were nearly out of the room when I heard Emmett cough:

"Slut," I closed my eyes, trying to ignore him. I felt Edward tense up, but I pulled him out of the room. With my arm. We reached the door.

"What the hell was that about?" He grumbled not appreciating the fact that I didn't want to talk about it. I sighed.

"It's not important." I tried to push him towards the door.

"Bella, Emmett; your brother who dotes on you, just called you a slut. Don't tell me that don't bother you at all?" I glared at him, and opened the front door. We stepped out onto the patio.

"Of course it does. But I just have to ignore him," I mumbled. Edward took my hand in his own.

"Bella, you know if you ever need to talk, then I am only down the street. You understand sweetheart?" he said. I nodded.

"You are a good friend to me Edward. Thanks." He smiled and I yawned.

"Anytime," he whispered. Pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. I felt strange, like we were slipping back into hold habits. But it was odd that it felt so nice the feel of his arms around me. The scent of his aftershave as his neck crossed my nose.

"Bella?"

Crap, the voice behind me was one that I did not want to hear right now. Now that I was in the arms of another man. I turned around slowly. He looked angry and also looked liked he had not slept.

"James. What are you doing here?" I sighed, pushing Edward's arms gently away, and walking tentatively towards him.

"I came to speak to my girlfriend. Or do you object?" James growled.

"No. That's fine, I was just talking to Edward," I smiled at Edward warily, who was looking at James' position.

"Now I think that you should leave. So I can talk to my woman," James grabbed my arms and I stumbled into his arms.

"Sure. I'll see you later Bella," Edward looked suspicious as he passed us; I smiled awkwardly and turned to face James. He didn't say anything at first. He just stood there, eyes glassy, but fiery. He waited a while then spoke up.

"Come on. We need to talk," he growled, dragging my arm away from my house and towards his own.

"Ouch, James you're hurting me," I whimpered. He said nothing but continued to pull me up the street. My feet hurt from where they touched the bare pavement, and I tried not to think of the blistering heat above me. He hauled me up the patio and into his cooler house, so that we were alone.

Releasing me, he flung me into the white leather sofa. I was scared of James, for the very first time. He was pacing, and flexing his arms, and massaging his shoulder blades. I sighed hesitantly, looking and James' muscles and his eyes that refused to meet my own. The silence was killing me.

"I am humiliated, because of you," he finally growled.

"Pardon?" I asked, genuinely confused. He stared at me.

"What you did with Caius Volturi, in that Limo, was stupid. Did you not think that I would not find out?" he continued.

"What happened with Caius was nothing. It was just a blow job. It's not as if I had sex with him," I pleaded.

"You may as well have. Did you not want to tell me?"

"It was not important. So I gave him a blow job, what of it?" I snarled.

"Bella, you barely know the guy. And you have sex with him in the back of his Limo."

"I didn't have sex with him! Why don't you understand?" I begged.

"Bella, I want to ask you something." He paused, looking at me, "Why did you lose it to Caius Volturi? When you could have lost it to ME?"

"Is that what this is all about? My Virginity? JAMES, I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" I screamed.

"Then promise me something. I want to take it,"

"I do not understand," I scrambled my brain for information.

"I want to be the one who takes your virginity; I want to be your first time. And I want you to love it," he sounded mad.

"James...I don't think I am ready to commit myself to something like that," I whispered.

"I'm not saying 'Let's do it now' by the end of the School year. I want to have taken you," He whispered.

"James, is this all because I gave Caius a blow job?" I was trying to divert his attention.

"Bella, please. I. Want. You." He murmured.

"Fine," I whispered. Knowing that this wasn't right. He smiled. And went to kiss me. I moved back, away from him.

"What's wrong babe?" he stroked my cheek.

"Nothing, I just need to have a shower. I have to go home." I smiled.

"Okay, will see you later." I wriggled free from the house and breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the humid weather. I barely registered the looks I got from people. I kept my head down and sighed, as I entered my home. Running up the grand staircase I headed towards my room. Stripping as I made my way towards my room. And turning on the shower as I set foot in the cubicle.

I could not believe at what had just come to pass. I had just promised James, that he was the first man I was going to sleep with. And I had given him a time frame in which to complete the dirty deed. I could not understand what had possessed me to do so. I was proud of myself and I was not willing to give myself to anybody should I not wish to. But what if he forced me too? Would I be able to ward off his advances? I slumped down onto the floor of the shower, and burst into tears. Banging my head against the wall. I could not believe what I had just done. I wasn't ready, but I didn't have a choice...


End file.
